All These Years
by trycee
Summary: Mulder and Scully are getting married and must go to marital counseling before getting married. They must deal with their past and the encroaching future and the expectations of family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**All These Years**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

She was growing nervous the closer the date was approaching. She didn't realize how important this event would be for her but as a Catholic girl, it had been the expectation of her family, her church and community, especially the Irish Catholic Community in which she was raised. But she had defied those expectations much to the surprise of everyone around her. She had gone to college, gone to medical school and become an FBI agent, all without marrying any man, to her parent's disappointment.

She had worked for two years teaching at Quantico before being reassigned to the X-Files where she had been immediately attracted to Fox Mulder, her new partner. And for nearly 7 years she had fought her deepening feelings for him just as he had fought his feelings for her. There were signs from both of them that they loved each other, she thought to herself. They weren't fooling anyone only themselves. Scully stared into the mirror as she brushed her teeth and then noticed a dark figure standing behind her. She looked up to lock eyes with his. He stepped forward and placed his arms around her small shoulders. "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled before turning around in his arms and pressing her head against his impressive chest. "If I didn't, I wouldn't still be here, Mulder…Of course I know you love me. The question is, do you know that I love you?"

Mulder bent down to press his forehead together with hers as he held her tightly around the waist. "Yes, I know…", he answered softly. "And I know it's too little too late, but I can't wait to marry you, Scully."

"Finally," she added, noticing the twinge of guilt in his eyes and she reached out and cupped the back of his head. "Sorry."

"No, you're right," he sighed. "I should've married you a long time ago. I know we couldn't while I was wanted but I should've woken up the next day and married you then and there but here we are 2 yrs. later and If I've had any regrets, Scully that was it."

She kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling away. "Save the guilt for the priest, Mulder," she said, pulling away.

"Why do we need to meet with him again?", he said, trailing behind her as she walked towards her closet to get dressed.

"Counseling…You get marital counseling before you get married. Mulder, you know this is making my mom very happy."

She couldn't see the pouting that he was making standing behind her. She cocked her head so she could see him. "Mulder? Why aren't you getting dressed?"

Mulder blushed. " I was too busy watching you," he said, backing up and walking over to his own closet. He began to slip on his pants and Scully's eyes widened as she watched the even more pronounced muscles in his back and legs flex , enhanced from his constant exercise regimen throughout the last few years . She was standing with her mouth gaped open until Mulder moved up to her and flicked at her chin to close her mouth for her. "You're drooling…"

"I can't help it," she sighed. "You are a sight to behold."

At that he placed her in his muscular arms and placed a heated kiss on her lips. He pulled back. "I'm sorry, but I think you're the one that stops traffic, doc. You're incredibly gorgeous. And I don't like the way the priest looks at you either."

"Mulder, he's a priest!", she said, surprised, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"He's still breathing, isn't he?", Mulder said. "But if he gives you one of those looks while we're there, he won't be for long…"

"You've done some crazy things but threatening a priest, Mulder…."

He rubbed his cheek against hers before kissing her on her ruby red lips. "I'll never tire of that."

Scully swallowed hard and did her best to pry herself out of Mulder's grasp. "Mulder, we have a four hour drive…we can't be late…and I know what you're thinking."

"Oh?", he said, his eyebrow rising.

"No, Mulder, tame that thing," she said, feeling the length of him pressed against her.

"I can't, it has a mind of its own," he said, slipping her dress from her shoulders. He pressed his lips against hers and she snaked her hand around his neck drawing him down closer to her. He walked her closer to the bed and then laid her down.

"Mulder!", she sighed. "We're going to be late…"

"Ssh," he said, pressing a finger over his lips. "I need to concentrate."

Father McCue's successor, Father Henry tapped his pen on his desk and glanced at his watch. He sighed and continued to tap until he heard the clicking of heels against the wooden floors of the church. He stood up just as Scully, dressed freshly in a skirt and blouse entered with Mulder trailing reluctantly behind her. She shook his hand, an apologetic look upon her face as she and Mulder seated themselves across from him. "We apologize," Scully began. "It takes us four hours to get here…"

"Lots of traffic," Mulder said, exchanging glances with her.

Father Henry smiled. "I understand it's a long way for you to drive."

"But it's important to my mother that we do this here," Scully repeated what she had explained the week before at their first session.

"Well, I am glad you could make it in a reasonable amount of time," Father Henry smiled. "Now, let's see…we were discussing the details of your wedding. A non-traditional wedding with both Catholic and Hebrew traditions interwoven," he said, reading his notes.

"Yes," Scully answered for the both of them, fully aware that Mulder would prefer for her to speak in this situation.

"Have you spoken to the Rabbi at your synagogue?", Father Henry asked Mulder.

Mulder who had been zoning out look up surprised. "Ah no…my mother was Lutheran and _my father_ ," he said, with difficulty. "_My father was Jewish_. I was raised in both for a few years," he said, seating himself more comfortably in the chairs.

"So do you have a rabbi that is willing to share the duties of performing the ceremony?"

Mulder glanced at Scully and she turned back to the priest. "No, we don't have any one."

Father Henry looked at Mulder curiously. "Do you want the dual ceremony? I unfortunately cannot perform a traditional Catholic service within the church unless you convert."

Mulder rolled his eyes and looked off at the wall as Scully answered. "No, he's not really religious. "

Father Henry sat there confused. He then pulled out his cell phone and found a number in it. He wrote it down on a business card and handed it to Scully. "This is Rabbi Abrams of The Congregation Beth Ahabah in Richmond, Virginia. He can either help you with the ceremony or can direct you with someone that can help…_IF_ you decide you want to go that way."

"Thank You," Scully said, shooting a look over to Mulder whose head had dropped. It was the same stance he took the last week when he had been dragged kicking and screaming to the church. She hadn't said anything then but she knew they needed to talk about it this time.

"Well," Father Henry said, looking at the couple curiously. "Last week, I went over the entire process of how this all works and what my expectations are. So this week, I want to know you both as a couple. I need to know you're story…and be truthful!", he smiled.

Mulder had perked up and as if they were internally connected, they both reached out for the other's hand. Father Henry nodded to himself at the gesture. Scully stared at Mulder, waiting for him to tell the story. He cleared his throat. "We were colleagues…partners. We were FBI agents…"

"Oh?", Father Henry said, raising his eyebrows. "Interesting."

Mulder kept his eyes on Scully, staring deeply into her eyes. "I was attracted to her from the beginning and within that first year I knew I was in love with her."

Scully smiled. "I felt the same way but we never told each other that," she added. "Not for years."

"So, you kept your feelings hidden for how long?", the priest asked as he wrote in his notebook.

"Nearly 7 years," she said, licking her lips nervously. "7 LONG years…"

Mulder kissed her fingers. "We've made up for it, haven't we?"

Father Henry chose that moment to clear his throat, grabbing the attention for the couple. "So, as FB I partners, you couldn't act on your feelings for each other?"

"No," Mulder answered. "Not without reprimands and being split up."

"Okay, so you kept your relationship, when you did have a relationship a secret for how long?"

Mulder and Scully both stared at each other. "For over a year or so until something happened and he was taken from me," she said, staring at Mulder's handsome face. "And I was pregnant at the time…"

Father Henry sat back in his seat. "You have a child?"

They both turned to look at the priest. "Yes…He was adopted.", Scully said, her hand dropping from Mulder's and she sat with her hands in her lap.

Mulder leaned over to her and pressed a kiss against her neck. "It's not your fault."

"Did something happen with the child?"

"No, It's a little complicated," Scully answered. "To summarize…Mulder was returned and after our son was born, he had to leave again because someone was trying to kill him."

Father Henry sat there stunned. "Like the mob or something?"

"A little worse than that," Mulder answered.

"And they tried to take my son a few times and kill him and I didn't know when I'd ever seen Mulder again," she said, as tears streaked her cheeks, falling into her lap wetting her skirt. "So I gave him up for his safety but then Mulder returned," she said, looking at him.

"She feels guilty that I never got to spend but one day with our son and that I thought I was returning to them both but I understand that she had no choice…"

"You were angry with me for a long time," she said, staring at Mulder. "I could tell the way you looked at me…the way you held me. There was a distance there."

Mulder turned her around in the chair so that she was facing him. "Scully, I would NEVER blame you. I was hurt, yes, anyone would be but I didn't blame you…I don't blame you. I love you and our son and we will find him!"

Scully leaned her head into the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back as the Priest observed them. "I think that's enough for this session. Next week, same time?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All These Years**

**Part 2**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder thought for a moment that the ride to her mother's house would be in silence but then he felt her eyes on him. "Mulder?"

He took a moment to pull alongside the road and shut off the car. He turned to face her. "Why do you always think I blame you for William, Scully? Haven't I proven to you by now that I understood why you made that choice? Do you think for one second I don't blame myself for leaving and forcing you to make that choice, alone? We've never made any choice alone since we've known each other especially not when it came to our son. I am the one that feels guilty, Scully. You did the right thing."

She was staring down not looking at him. "Then why do I feel so guilty?", she said, looking up at him, her blue eyes welled up with tears. "Why?"

"Because you want him home with us and so do I. And he will be…next year is…the end year. We will find him."

She slid her fingers with his and held it tightly. "I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too. Nothing will ever change that, Scully. Nothing ever has."

She smiled and her heavy heart seemed to lift. "We promised Mom we'd be there for lunch…let's get going."

"Okay," he said, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

When they arrived at Maggie Scully's house, they noticed that the upkeep had dwindled since the last time they had been there. The large house remained attractive but vines had begun to climb the walls and the flowers were overgrown. Maggie threw open the door and Scully noticed that her small mother was slightly smaller. She was still an attractive woman but her hair had a few gray streaks in it. "Dana!", she said, opening her arms.

Scully wrapped her arms around her mother as Maggie kissed her on the cheek. She let her go and then hugged Mulder equally. "Fox," she said, joyously. "Won't you both come in."

They followed behind her into the house and tucked their overnight bag against the wall and followed her into the living room. Maggie smiled and seated herself on the couch and Scully sat next to her, closely, laying her head on her mother's shoulder as she had done as a child. "How was the meeting with Father Henry?"

"Draining!", Mulder exclaimed.

"Now Fox," Maggie began. "I've waited a long time to see my daughter gets married. This process isn't fast enough for me."

"One more meeting, right?", Mulder questioned.

Scully ignored his question. "I have to admit, I want it over with," Scully said, speaking to her mother. "I just want to finally be Mrs. Mulder."

"I like the sound of that," Maggie exclaimed.

"I don't," Mulder said, much to Scully's surprise. "It makes me think of my mother…she was Mrs. Mulder. You…are so much more than Mrs. Mulder."

"I'm Scully, right?", Dana teased.

"Exactly," Mulder said, pushing back in his seat, raising his legs up in the recliner. "Maybe you should keep the name Scully."

"Then how will anyone ever know she's married?", Maggie asked.

"Okay, maybe a hyphenated name."

Dana smiled. "Scully-Mulder? You want me to call myself Dr. Dana Scully-Mulder, Mulder?", she said, laughing. "Oh my god…"

Mulder could see how ridiculous and confusing that would be. "Okay…Dr. Dana Scully wife of Fox Mulder, I like the sound of that."

Scully smiled back at him. "I guess I do…"

"Fox, " Maggie said, sternly. "A woman is supposed to take on the name of her husband."

"But, because we use our last names to mean so much more," Mulder said, exchanging a glance with Scully and wagging his eyebrows. "Maybe keeping her name would be best. I mean, it's what we've done all these years."

"You weren't married then," Maggie said, rising up and walking off towards the kitchen.

Scully licked her lips. "She's not happy about this decision of ours."

"No she isn't," Mulder exclaimed. "But I can't see you in any other way, Scully. I definitely don't want your name associated with my mother's.", he leaned in to whisper to her. "When I scream out Scully, when we're…"

Scully blushed.

"I don't want to scream out, Mulder!", he said, cringing.

"No, that's what I say, " she smirked. "She'll get over it, once we're married."

Maggie returned at the doorway. "Come on in for lunch. And eat your vegetables this time Fox."

"Yes ma'am," he said, pushing the leg section of the recliner in and hopping up. He reached out his hand for Scully and pulled her up on her feet. She came to the middle of his chest and he smiled at her.

"You're so little but so fierce."

"In life or in bed?", she whispered, raising both eyebrows.

"Ummm," Mulder said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Both…and you drive me crazy some times."  
"Come on!", Maggie screamed from the other room.

They entered the dining room and sat down next to each other with Maggie at the head of the table. "You two don't see enough of each other every single day?"

"Actually, I'm pretty busy," Scully answered. "Sometimes I work 12 hr. shifts."

As they began to eat their meal, Maggie watched Mulder scarf down his food as if he were shoveling it in. Scully stared at him but not before Maggie commented. "Dana, aren't you feeding this man? He's going to waste away…"

Mulder looked at himself and then at Scully with a questioning look on his face.

"I don't have much time to cook anymore," Scully said, answering her mother. She turned to Mulder, "I guess you're going to have to find you another red headed Irish Catholic girl to marry, Mulder…"

Mulder cocked his head to one side, a sly smile on his lips. "Sure…Is she as pretty as you?"

Maggie pushed the food even closer to Mulder. "Dana, "she said, in a tone that Scully recognized. "Is he living off of pizza?"

"Actually, Mrs. Scully," Mulder interjected. "I've learned a little cooking since she's working so hard. It's not the best…and it's a little charred occasionally, but I survive. I've been known to fix Scully a romantic dinner on occasion."

Maggie nodded but she kept her eyes on her daughter. Scully looked up at her mom. "If it makes you feel better, Mom. I will pull out the crockpot so Mulder won't wither away.""

"It would," she said, staring at them both. "I know you work hard, but you're getting married now…"

"We've lived together for years now," Mulder said, before receiving a stern look from Scully.

"I know," Scully answered. She shifted towards Mulder. "You see, things have changed," she said, explaining to him. "Now that I'll be a wife, more is expected of me," she said, with a hint of sarcasm. "An Irish Catholic wife is judged on how stoutly and healthy her husband is…" she smirked.

Mulder touched his flat six-packed stomach. "Stoutly?"

Scully glanced over to where her mother had been but she had missed her daughter's remark having left the dining room. She returned with a cookbook in her hand. "This is for you Dana. I've waited a long time to give you this. This has some of your grandmother's recipes in it. "

Scully graciously accepted the gift and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks mom. I'll cherish it."

Scully picked up each dish with Mulder's assistance and then began to wash the dishes. She could feel Mulder standing close behind her and he kissed her on the cheek. "The whole doctor turned FBI agent, turned unwed mother, turned fugitive turned practicing doctor who is finally going to wed her baby's daddy whom she's been shacking up with for years…isn't bothering you?", he questioned.

"That was long-winded," Scully giggled. "I guess being in my 40's is an odd time for me to be getting married but I guess it's with the right person…"

"You guess it is?"

"And besides, had I gotten married before it probably would've made me bitter and angry and you would've had a chance…", she laughed.

"Is that so?", he said, grabbing a plate out of her hand and placing the dried dish in the dish rack.

"Mulder, do me a favor," she said, as a thought sprang into her head. "Call a company to come and take care of my mom's yard. It's looking bad out there. We have to come back next week and I'd rather not come back to weeds everywhere."  
"Okay," he said, backing off. "Anything else?"

Scully opened her mother's fridge to find very little in it. She shook her head. "What is going on here? I think we need to take mom shopping too."

Mulder looked at the fridge. "It's more food than in my bachelor's days, Scully."

"But there was always tons of food in here."

"She's getting older."

"Maybe, after we get married, Mulder. Maybe we should move her in with us."

Mulder stood there a few minutes, a look of disbelief on his face. "Scully, I like to walk around in the buff and if I'm not mistaken, you like to see me in the buff and I like to make love to you LOUDLY at all times of the day and night all over our house. Now, we can move her nearby but not in our house. We're going to be newlyweds," he said, with a smirk. "We're going to be making all kinds of dents in the walls."

Scully smiled a wide open smile and then dipped her hands into the dish water, flicking it onto Mulder.

"Hey," he said, trying to avoid her splashes.

"Go, Mulder…before you get me too heated."

He turned and winked at her before walking out of the kitchen searching for his cellphone. Scully looked around the kitchen and could see the cupboards were slightly bare and she shook her head. Maggie walked in bringing more dishes from around the home. "Dana," she said, smiling. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Mom, of course I do," she said, gesturing for her mother to seat herself at the kitchen table. "Mom, this house, is it too much for you now?"

She could see the prideful look in her mother's eye. "Dana, that's not for you to ask. "

"Mom," Scully said, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "How about you find a new house, a smaller more manageable one not far from me and Mulder?"

"Dana, my church and my friends…", she said, stopping. "Who have all moved in with their kids or into a senior apartment building," she sighed. "I'm NOT old."

"Of course you're not," she said, bending down in front of her. "But this house is so big. I could see you more often if we do that. There's no one around here anymore."

"Your father was the one that handled those things," Maggie sighed. "Dana, I'm not sure I have the strength to…"

"Mom," Scully interrupted. "I and Mulder will take care of it all. Mulder knows about these things. He had to sell his parents separate estates. We'll have him do it. I'll help you decorate it."

"Not until after you're married, right?"

Scully smiled. "Not until after I'm Mrs. Dana Scully, wife of Fox Mulder."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like that!"

"I know," Scully laughed shyly. "I know mom."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All These Years**

**Part 3**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

A few days had gone by and Scully was in the passenger seat staring out the window. She turned to look at Mulder and saw the solemn look on his face as they made their way to Richmond to visit the Synagogue. "Mulder?", she said his name as a question. "What is it?"

Mulder sighed loudly and slowly. "It just brings up a lot of mixed feelings for me, Scully."

"Going to a synagogue?"

He turned to look at her. "Imagine your entire life you were told one thing, that you were Irish, right?"

She cocked her head. "YEAH."

"Now you grew up going to Irish parades, at family get-togethers your family would burst out and sing Irish songs, you grew up eating Irish food, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, we were very Irish, yes."

"I grew up with a Lutheran mother, Scully, though it didn't suit me. I went to Hebrew school after regular school because my father wanted Samantha and I to speak Hebrew. I had my bar mitzvah but Sam never had hers," he said, shooting a look to her. "After Sam's disappearance, it all stopped. My mother never took me back to church and my father never took me back to the Temple. We didn't even mention Samantha's name during Yizkor during Yom Kippur as having lost her."

Scully listened intently.

"It wasn't easy growing up half Christian and half Jewish, Scully," he said, looking at her. "We weren't accepted amongst the Christians. My mother only showed up for societal purposes, anyway. We weren't accepted amongst the Jews because a child is Jewish through their mother and so we were going against the norm. We weren't exactly welcomed with opened arms at the temple either."

Scully reached out and touched his hand as he drove. "Then as an adult, Scully, I find out that the man that hated me all these years, the one that I wanted to just love me as his son and not blame me for Sam's disappearance, wasn't my father at all," he said.

Scully squeezed his hand even tighter. "So here we are getting married finally and it's just bringing up all those feelings…of identity…It shouldn't but it is."

Scully pressed her soft lips against Mulder's knuckles. "Is Jeffery Spender even alive?", he said, more to himself than to her. "I hated him, you know that and yet he was my brother," Mulder said. "And I didn't know it. Yet another fact that was hidden from me. Did he have the key to my identity, Scully? Would he even be truthful about it?"

"He did try to help William," she sighed. "And you at your trial."

Mulder nodded. "I guess the reason I wasn't so religious is because it brought up all those feelings of my childhood."

"Do you even want to go to the Temple Mulder?"

"I think I need too, Scully," he said, sighing. "I need to know where I belong in order to be a good husband and partner to you."

"Mulder," she said, her voice dropping an octave. "I couldn't have any better husband-to-be and father of my only child then you," she said, staring into his saddened hazel eyes. "I love you. If I could take away all the pain that you have had in your life," she said, "I would in a heartbeat. You mean so much to me."

Mulder grasped their already clasped hands and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Thank You for that."

They arrived at the Congregation Beth Ahabah in Richmond, Virginia and was greeted by a man in a suit with a Kippah on the back of his head, indicating that he was a Jewish man. He held open his hand to where a container of Kippah's lay and Mulder grabbed one and placed it on the back of his head. Scully had never seen Mulder with a Yamuka before and it surprised her. Mulder's distinct and handsome features took on a completely different meaning of the man she knew and loved. The older man outstretched his hand shaking Mulder's hand and then Scully's. "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully?"

"Yes," the answered.

"I'm Rabbi Ashram. I will take you to see Rabbi Abram's."

They followed behind him walking through the massive Temple. It was impressive and had it not been for the Jewish symbols, Scully could've sworn it would've been the same as some of the Evangelical Churches they'd seen during their X-Files investigations.

The elderly man was seated at his desk with rolls of books stacked on the side and back of him. It reminded Mulder of his professors from college. They were seated and water was brought to them as Rabbi Abram spoke on the phone. When he hung up, he smiled and extended his hand to them both. "Welcome. Now, my secretary was telling me that you were recommended to me by Father Henry, is that correct?"

"Yes," Scully answered, glancing at Mulder to gauge his moods.

She could see that he actually looked comfortable and so she sat back and let him speak to the Rabbi.

"We are getting married after several years of living together, having had a child," Mulder said, looking at Scully but she didn't react. "Who was adopted to another family, and of years of partnership. We're ready to make that step but she is Catholic…and I'm…"

"And you are?", Rabbi Abrams, asked, smiling.

"I was raised as Lutheran and Jewish," Mulder answered. "We want to have a dual ceremony."

"Oh," Rabbi Abram said, his eyebrow rising. "Now, are you members of the congregation? We do have mixed religious families here," he said, pointing to photos behind him of an Asian/Jewish couple and other families who were obviously racially as well as religious dual. "If you are members of the church, I'd be happy to schedule you for that. You will have to become a member," he said, looking at Mulder. "Individuals and out of town membership fees are to be paid to our new building fund. That's not a problem."

He showed them the cost and both Mulder and Scully's eyes widened but she then pulled out her checkbook and began to write a check and handed it to the Rabbi.

"You will have to come back for a few discussions on the ceremony and we tend to want you familiar with Hebrew so you may need to attend a few classes. My secretary is more familiar with all that than I am. You can get married at our beautiful Gumenick Chapel, as long as we're not booked up."

Scully leaned forward. "We're getting married at home with a dual ceremony. Father Henry is performing half the ceremony and we would like for you to perform the other half."

Rabbi Abrams smiled. "Sounds good," he said, shaking hands. He pushed a button and a woman came in, smiling as well. "This is my secretary Hilda and she will give you a tour of the Congregation and grounds."

He handed them a card. "If for any reason you have a question or concerns, please contact me. I'm a busy man but I will always take a moment to speak to you," he said, shaking their hands again. "I look forward to co-officiating your wedding in ?"

"Next month," Scully answered. "The 18th…"

Rabbi Abrams looked at his secretary. "Make sure to write that down."

"I will," she said, guiding them out of the office. She took them to her office and wrote down their information and had them fill out New Member information and Wedding plans as well.

Mulder was tired when they took the tour but he could see Scully's face light up as she viewed the chapel. He placed his hand around her waist. He knew she had always wanted a church wedding but they had tried to make it easier on themselves and her family who would not approve of her getting married in a non-Catholic church for sure. They had barely agreed to her wedding on their own property. Her mother was quietly saddened that the dream wedding she had always pictured in her mind for her daughter, the Catholic wedding, would not happen. Bill though was the most vocal about it though after a while he relented because at least she was finally 'marrying the bastard and not living in sin'.

Mulder kept his hand on her back as the tour continued. When they were done, they shook Hilda's hand and headed for their car. They then began the long drive to meet with Father Henry. Mulder woke Scully up as they pulled into the parking lot of the old Catholic Church. He leaned over and watched as she tried to freshen up her lipstick and what little makeup she wore. "You're a natural beauty," he said, lovingly.

She turned to him. "Mulder, we didn't talk after the Rabbi…"

"I'm not the one that falls asleep the minute the car engine turns on," he smirked.

Scully smiled shyly. "Blame it on my parents, Mulder. They used to calm their babies down by driving them in the car."

He smiled at her. "We're a few minutes early."

"So, you want to talk?"

Mulder sighed. "I feel okay with it. Its apart of my past. That can't be a bad thing. It was a positive for the most part out of my childhood until…"

"How do you feel about having to go to Hebrew classes?"

Mulder blushed. "Okay, I guess though I'm sure I can't recall much."

Scully nodded. "I'm proud of you, Mulder."

He frowned. "For what?"

"For dealing with your feelings," she sighed. "And telling me about them. Thank You."

He captured her gaze and then leaned in and kissed her softly, nipping at her lips. She smiled against his mouth and then leaned further back. "Let's go."

They found themselves at Father Henry's door and he urged them in. They sat down and he smiled and looked at them both. "How are we today?"

"Good," Scully answered. "We met with Rabbi Abrams this morning and he will be co-officiating."

"Wonderful," Father Henry said. "Now, last week was pretty emotional," he said, looking at them both. "I wanted to go back to what we were talking about before. Your son…"

Scully breathed heavily. "Okay."

"Now, while the church does not condone children born to unwed mothers. This is something we will address because there's a possibility that it cause marital strife."

Mulder looked surprised. "We've handled this though."

"Well," Father Henry said looking at them both. "There was hurt feelings that came out, mistrust. I just want to make sure it's completely resolved in order for you both to move on," he said, looking at Scully.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling nervously to the Priest. She reached for Mulder and he grabbed her hand in his. "We've been connected for nearly 20 yrs. Not anything on this earth will change our feelings. We will always work it out."

They both stared at each other, silently telling each other that '_He had no idea what they had gone through and what they would be going through in the future.'_

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All These Years**

**Part 4**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The Father looked at them both. "Okay, so let's move on. What bothers you? What gets on your nerves?", he said, looking at Scully.

"Well, he keeps the house sloppy but I knew that about him," she said, licking her lips as she looked at Mulder. "We were partners for years and we were very close so I knew what I was getting myself into," she smiled. "I think he just forgets sometimes that I work 12 hr shifts and the last thing I want to do is come home and clean…"

The Priest nodded his head and then turned to Mulder. "Okay, what bothers you?"

Mulder looked Scully directly in the eyes. "I want you home more!"

Scully looked surprised as she searched his eyes and could see the deep intensity in his eyes. The Priest looked at them curiously. "I see it bothers you a great deal that she's not home."

"I eat a lot alone," Mulder said, looking at Scully. "We used to eat every meal together even as Partners. I miss having her home," he said. "Scully, I need you home!"

Scully nodded. "I'll try to limit my time at the hospital," she said.

"So it is affecting your sex life, her not being home, even though I can't condone pre-marital sex," he said as a disclaimer.

"Yes," Mulder said, sitting up. "She's usually too tired lately."

Scully looked shocked as she looked from Mulder to the Priest. "I don't think this is the place to discuss this, Mulder!", she said, horrified.

"So it's waning?", Father Henry asked.

"Well, we do get it on a lot," Mulder answered. "But not as much as I'd like."

Father Henry looked embarrassed and grabbed a tissue to wipe his forehead. "Okay…so you are having sex but it's not as much as you'd like. Which would be?", he said, cringing.

"We used to go several times a day," he said.

"Mulder, I was younger then," she sighed. "And I'm now in my 40's," she said, exhaustedly. "I think we do pretty well for two people in their 40's, Mulder!"

"I'd just like you home more," Mulder stated.

"For sex?", Scully asked, her eyebrow rising.

"And more," he said. "Like romantic dinners. Like catching a movie once in a while, Scully. I miss that about us."

Scully swallowed. "I have had a full load at work. I didn't know that's how you felt."

Father Henry wrote something in his notes. "Can you as a doctor, calm your schedule down a little or is that impossible?"

Scully shot a look at Mulder. "I guess I can…I just don't like to leave loose ends."

"So you're a workaholic?"

"We both were," Mulder interjected.

"But it's interfering with your relationship now or even before?"

"I guess it's starting to really bother me. We're getting older and we don't have much time left," he said, looking at Scully who understand his double meaning. "We need to spend as much of it together."

Scully nodded. "Okay. If that what's you want, Mulder."

"It is."

"Then I'll move mountains," she said, shyly.

Mulder leaned over his chair and kissed her on the cheek. "That's one reason I love you," he smiled.

She smiled back and looked away, blushing.

"Well, I think we're done with the premarital counseling. I see no reason to not endorse this wedding. He signed off on a piece of paper and handed it to the couple. Except for determining the vows, we're set."

Both Mulder and Scully smiled and grabbed the paper. "See you next month on the 18th," she said, smiling so widely that it nearly took Mulder's breath.

They waved and walked out of the church but then Mulder grabbed her alongside of the brick siding of the church and planted a kiss on her lips. "What was that for?", she asked, innocently.

"For being beautiful," he said, releasing her when two nuns happened upon them.

"OH MY!", one of them exclaimed.

"Hello sisters," Scully said, pulling out of Mulder's grasp.

They shook their heads and continued on the walkway to the church and Scully blushed shyly which excited Mulder even more. "You're turning me on…"

"How?", she asked.

"Just being you," he said, grabbing her hand and walking with her hand in hand to the car. "If it weren't for the fact that your mom was waiting for us, I'd get us a room…"

Scully turned into his arms as he pressed her against the car and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She stared at the mysterious orbs of his eyes and smiled. "Why do I feel like a teenager being caught by Sister Spooky?", she said, looking around the parking lot of the church.

"Well, I don't know but seeing you so nervous and cautious here really makes me want to do naughty things here," he said.

"MULDER!", Scully whispered. "That's so wrong."

"I don't care," he said, pressing his lips against hers and pressing her against the car until they heard a cough behind them.

They released each other to find Father Henry standing behind them. "Umm, here's your purse, Doctor Scully."

"Thank you," she said, her face turning a bright red.

Mulder nodded to the priest and then headed for the driver's side of the car.

Father Henry who was visually embarrassed, waved to them as they drove off.

Scully chuckled as they drove away and Mulder joined her. They continued on until they came to the Maggie Scully home. Scully was pleased that this time the house looked in better shape. She got out of the car and headed for her mother's home with Mulder walking behind her. Maggie opened the door and hugged them and told them to sit on the couch while she spoke on the phone. She handed the phone to Scully and then smiled over to Mulder. "Fox, I need your help. There's a box on the shelf in the kitchen I can't reach."

Mulder stood up and walked into the kitchen while Scully put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Dana?"

"Yes, this is Dana?"

"Don't you recognize your little brother's voice?", Charles asked.

"Charlie," she said, affectionately. "How are you?"

"Happy to finally see you marrying that old slug," he laughed. "I was wondering if it was gonna take Bill's son, Matthew to say, 'Hey dude, when you gonna marry her', again before he got the hint."

"Thanks, Charles," she said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Mulder and I have never done anything by the book."

"That's for sure," he sighed. "I'm just glad I'll get to see my older tiny sister gets married."

"Tiny? You're not much taller than me," she smiled.

"What are you gonna do, tease me and give me a wedgy if I am?", he joked.

"Maybe I will, I was an FBI Agent."

"Oh yeah," he said, remembering. "Well anyway, sis. I miss you and I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," she answered. "And Bill…"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he joked. "Bill is like a horse pill, you take it when you have too."

"I'll tell him you said that," she threatened.

"You're cruel," he laughed. "Well, love you sis. Talk to you soon."

"Okay. You want to talk back to mom?"

"Ah, no. We talked for over an hour already," he complained.

"She really misses us."

"I know. She wants to see her great grandkids, it makes me sound old."

"Yeah that does," Scully laughed. "That's what you get for getting married and having kids right out of high school, Charles."

He laughed. "Oh well. Anyway, love you. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All These Years**

**Part 5**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully walked in the door of their home and placed her bags down in the chair. She glanced around and sighed. Leftover dishes and old orange juice cartons dotted the table. She began to take off her coat just as Mulder appeared from his office. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You tired?"

"I am…and there's dishes still on the table," she said, looking at Mulder.

He smiled guiltily and grabbed them up heading for the kitchen. "Tell me, Scully, why are we going through all this wedding business anyway? I mean next year is 2012. Why go through all this like nothing is happening?"

"Mulder, you already know why," she called back to him. "My mother has waited 40 something years to see me get married. We are NOT spoiling this for her."

"It's our wedding," he said, coming back into the living room where she was still standing.

"No, it's our marriage, their wedding," she said.

She pulled out a few magazines from her bag. "That doctor, the one I hate…", she began.

"The one with the broken nose," he said, speaking about the doctor she shared her office, Dr. Newman.

"She saw me reading these magazines," she said, looking at the bridal magazines in her hands. "Now everyone knows I'm getting married," she said, aggravated. "I spent most of the day explaining we were having a small private family affair," she said, plopping down on the couch.

Mulder smiled. "I think I know what you need…"

"What?", she said, looking at him curiously.

"Some hot tea and a nice steaming hot bubble bath."

"Are you coming with it?"

"Not this time," he said, shaking his head. "You need to relax. Can't have you turning into a Bridezilla on me."

"Ha! Too late," she sighed.

He went into the kitchen and she could hear some pots and pans dropping to the floor. He returned with a cup of steaming hot microwaved tea. He had placed a lemon wedge on the side and wrapped the tea cup in a napkin to prevent her hand from burning. She took the cup and kissed him. "You're a sweet man, Mulder."

"Ah, not yet…Give me a minute," he said, racing off to the bedroom.

After she'd taken a few sips of her tea she began to feel herself relax. Mulder returned and grabbed her up on her feet, pulling her into the bathroom. He had the tub filling up with a sweet vanilla bubble bath and had lit a few candles for her. He helped her out of her clothes and helped her into the tub where she slipped in. He placed a water-proof pillow behind her head and kissed her quickly on the lips before closing the door leaving her to rest comfortably.

After about an hour, Mulder knocked on the door and found her sleeping against the side of the tub wall. He smoothed her long reddish blond hair over her face. "Wake up sleeping beauty before you drown in the bathtub."

She woke up and looked at him dazed. "I feel asleep," she announced. "It's been a long day."

"I ordered some Chinese food, like old times," he said, helping her out and wrapping her in a towel.

He slipped her robe over the towel and buttoned and tied it firmly to her body. He pulled her gently back to the couch where he had lit a warm fire, much to her delight. "Oh Mulder…I love you ," she said, as she settled down on the couch, pulling a soft blanket over her entire body.

He handed her the Chinese food and she thanked him before eating it. He sat down beside her and watched her as she ate. He ate some of his food but he was mesmerized by her lips as she chewed each bite carefully and then licked her lips of the sticky substance from her orange chicken. "Mulder?", she said, turning her attention to him.

"Yes, I am watching you," he said. "I like to watch you. I've done it so long, you should be used to it."

"I am," she smiled. "I used to sit for hours with you watching my every move. Most people would be unnerved by that."

"But you weren't?"

"At first," she admitted. "But then I craved it," she laughed. "I wanted you to watch me and so I would make certain moves to see if you were paying attention."

"Like what?", he said, surprised.

"I'd bend down or cross my legs," she smirked. "When I really got your attention, you'd come close to me practically on top of me."

"I did not," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh you did," she smirked. "You were like an addict," she smiled widely. "You'd have your mouth gaped open and a few times you had to excuse yourself," she laughed.

Mulder looked thoroughly embarrassed, his face reddening at the edges. "I think I had an effect on you, Scully."  
"Oh, I know you did," she said, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. "I felt like I was in an oven every day with you…God you turned me on so much I was in a constant state of arousal."

"Really?", he said, sitting up.

She giggled out-loud and he felt his anatomy tighten. "You have no idea how hard it was to show you the effect you had on me with all your innuendo's and staring down into my eyes and moving a strand of hair out of my face looking like you wanted to kiss me…"

"I did want to kiss you," he said, leaning closer to her. "God, you were so sexy…"

"And so were you," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know Mulder…You could be an old man in diapers and I will still think you're sexy…"

For a moment he looked disgusted but then he curled his lips. "Really? So if I dress in a diaper now, you'll take care of me?"

"I didn't say that," she said, tossing the empty carton onto the table. "I have enough people to take care of."

"I thought you said, you were going to cut down on work?"

"I did, that's why I'm home now and not midnight."

He nodded and gave her the cup of tea. She sipped on the cooling liquid. "Mulder…Why are we going through all this trouble for a wedding when we know it's almost over?"

Mulder sighed. "I need to make you an honest woman," he smirked. "Besides, I should've done it a long time ago. I should've taken you when we knew they were aiming to cut out the X-files and we were still partners, right before I was taken. I should've taken you to Vegas and had Elvis perform our ceremony."

Scully rolled her eyes.

"Actually, maybe he still can…"

"MULDER!", she said, looking at him. "I refuse to be married by some want-to-be Elvis!"

"Maybe Father Henry or Rabbi Abram could wear the wig and side burns as well," he said, enjoying the horrified look on her reddened face.

"Mulder," she said, shaking her head. "I swear, one of these days…"

"You'll what, fall in love with me?"

She brought her eyes up to his. "Too late…"

"Hmm," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. "Too late for me too."

She looked at him intently. "By the way, how was Hebrew class?"

"Shalom! That's all I remember," he laughed. "Actually, I didn't do too badly. Some of it came back to me."

"Good."

"What about you? How's the dress search going?"

Scully scrunched up her nose. "I think my mom should go with me dress shopping. It's only right."

"It's cute how you're trying to do all this for your mom, Scully."

"It's not just my mom I'm thinking of," she said, slyly. "I mean, most girls dream about their wedding day, Mulder."

"So am I anything like the guy you imagined you'd end up with?"

She laughed heartily. "God no!"

Mulder cocked his head to the side and Scully touched his cheek. "I dreamed I was going to marry some doctor or lawyer, a very serious man like my father. I even dreamed of marrying a navy-man. A strong man that I could admire."

Mulder just stared at her and she quickly kissed his cheek. "The reason I fell in love with you was because you had all of those qualities and more, Mulder. You were not only a very strong and determined man that I could admire and I did and still do, but your loyal and stubborn, strong-willed and even unbending. I love you for all those qualities and so much more."

Mulder smiled. "You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me, Scully, besides our son."

She touched his forehead and ran her hand through his hair. "I would always touch you like this, pretending that I was doctoring you."

"I knew what you were doing", he said. "You were pretty obvious yourself Scully."

"I think I hid my feelings pretty well."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You confused me a lot but it was in your eyes."

"What was?"

"The love for me. I saw it very early and you would say things that told me truly how you felt."

Scully looked amused. "Like what?"

"Like when you told me you 'wouldn't put it all on the line for anyone but me'. You were taking a big risk and you always did for me. And when you were worried about me, I saw the love and concern for me in your eyes. No one has ever looked at me the way you do," he sighed. "And I can't wait for you to be my wife."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**All These Years**

**Part 6**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Dana Scully stood in the bridal mirror, staring at herself in a white wedding gown, looking like she'd always imagined she would in her mind for the most part. Her hair was longer, a little lighter than it had been in the past but still red and a few life lines were etched into her face but whenever she had pictured herself married, this was the type of dress she imagined herself wearing. It was a long satiny dress at the neckline with a flowery embroidered Lace that showed a slight amount of cleavage but was still sophisticated. It had rhinestones, crystal beads and sequins and a long flowing satin train to match. She looked in the mirror and saw tears in her mother's eyes. Maggie held her hands to her mouth and stared at the sight before her. "You're so beautiful, Dana," she said.

Scully turned and hugged her mother tightly to her chest as more tears streamed down Maggie's cheeks. "You know," Maggie began. "I had always wanted to see you girls get married. And with Melissa," she said, stopping to grab a tissue from her purse. "Melissa was never the type to settle down, I don't think," Maggie smiled. "But then she left us before we'd ever know."

Scully gulped and sighed heavily as tears slid down her own cheeks.

"And you were so strong-willed," Maggie smiled. "I asked your father if we'd EVER see our girls get married and he told me out of the two, you'd be the one," she said, sniffling as she held her daughter tightly. "And then you met Fox and I knew you were smitten with him immediately but you tried so hard to hide it from yourself, us and him."

Scully smiled as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"And your whole life became him and his quest which became your quest," Maggie continued.

Scully looked surprised. "It did didn't it?"

"Yes and for several years I felt like I'd lost you," she said, shaking her head. "Not in a bad way because I knew he loved you too and that you were both soul mates, it was obvious. But I did feel left out of your life because you're life became Fox and his was yours. And then you had William," she said, staring into Scully's eyes.

Scully's smile continued though her eyes looked distant.

"He is such a blessing," Maggie smiled. "And to know that you and Fox are happy together after all these years, I figured that's all a mother could ask for."

Scully wiped at her tears but Maggie reached up and cupped her daughter's cheek. "Seeing how beautiful you are and knowing that you love each other just as much as your father and I loved each other, that's really all we could've asked for. It's not about the wedding, Dana," she said. "It's about the relationship behind it. And you and Fox have a solid relationship. One based upon love and trust."

Scully turned to look at herself in the mirror one last time before deciding upon the dress. "I love him so much," she sighed. "I can't wait to be his wife and grow old with him," she said, as she tried to push the reality of the end date out of her mind.

Maggie stepped back and looked at her daughter. "I couldn't be happier, Dana."

"So," a woman dressed in a suit walked up to them. "Did we find the dress?"

Dana kept her eyes on herself in the mirror. "Yes, this is it. Mulder would love it, right mom?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful dress for a beautiful woman," Maggie smiled.

"Awl, how sweet!", the bridal consultant spoke. "Well, slip off the dress and let's go ring it up."

Scully sat at the table with her mother pushing at her cranberry laced salad. "Mom?", Scully said, looking up at her mother who was watching her.

"Yes?"

"If I told you that next year the world might end, would you believe me?"

Maggie giggled loudly. "Dana, what is it? It can't be cold feet, you and Fox have been together so long I don't think you know how to function apart."

Scully cocked her head to the side. "No, I don't think we do."

"Then what's wrong, you've barely touched your meal."

Scully sighed. "I thought dried cranberries in a salad would taste good."

"That's not it, what is it?", Maggie said, as she sipped on her soup.

Scully looked at the restaurant with hoards of rushing lunchtime patrons and she shook her head. "Really, what if I told you that next year, none of this would exist anymore? Would you believe me?"

Maggie looked hard at her daughter, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "You miss William, that's it, isn't it?"

Scully took a large gulp on her water and then placed the glass back onto the table. "I miss him every day, every second."

"You're wondering how you and Mulder could get married without him here, aren't you."

Scully glanced over to a couple with a teenage boy and she watched as the boy bit into a burger that was larger than his hands. His parents seemed amused. Maggie followed Dana's eyes and watched her reaction. "It's okay to have happiness, Dana."

"What if he hates us?", she said, turning her attention back to her mother. "What if he wants nothing to do with us?"

Maggie dismissed her. "I don't believe that," she said, sipping on her tea. "Dana, it will mean more to him that you and Fox stayed together and married than to have split apart and gone your separate ways."

Scully smiled at her mother but she could see that while her mother understood some of her concerns, she didn't understand all of them. "And what about God, mom? "

"It's a holy union," Maggie said, slipping her hand to cover Dana's. "You didn't do things the way most people would. You dated for 7 year and I know you both consider it dating too, right?"

Scully smiled. "Yes, I think we do. We count it as having been together emotionally just not physically."

"Then you had a child and then you lived together," Maggie continued. "And now you're getting married."

Scully giggled and it made Maggie laugh as well. "We are so backwards," Scully smiled.

"Yes, but the love was always there, right?"

Scully smiled widely. "Right."

"Now," Maggie said, pulling out a list. "Have you decided on your guest list?"

Scully pushed her salad away. "We're keeping it small. My side of the Family," Scully said. "Because Mulder has lost everyone…his father/sister/mother and his best friends," she sighed. "All we have left is Walter Skinner, Doggett and Reyes."

"Have you contact them?" Maggie asked.

Scully sat there a minute. She had so much on her plate with her work schedule and trying to plan a wedding no matter how small it was, was still overwhelming. "No, but I will."

"Before the 18th?", Maggie said eyeing her daughter.

Scully pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number. "Hello, sir? Yes, it's me. No, we're not in trouble," she smirked. "Yes, we're doing fine. I just wanted to let you know that Mulder and I are getting married."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sir, how did you know back then? Really? But sir, I promise you, Mulder and I waited for a very long time," she said, turning pinkish. "Yes, its next month on the 18th. We'll be mailing out an invitation. Yes, we can't wait to see you too. Bye."

"One down, two to go?", Maggie asked.

Scully dialed the next number and the phone was picked up on the first ring. "Dana? Dana is that you?", Monica Reyes asked.

"Monica, how are you? How's John?"

"We're good," Monica said. "Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I wanted to invite you and John to our wedding."

"Did you say wedding?"

Scully pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard Monica scream into the receiver. "Oh my gosh! When?"

"The 18th?"

"OH WOW, I can't wait."

"Well, you are my maid of honor, my bridesmaid, my bridal party, my everything," she answered. "It's just my family, Skinner and you guys."

"Okay," Monica said, determined. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Thanks," Scully smiled appreciatively. "It's just a small affair, so it's not much. Mulder and I have picked out the cake, its carrot cake. I have my dress, and so maybe a bridal shower with my sister's n laws, my mom, and the two of us, but nothing more."

"I can do that! Hell, John and I have nothing to do. We could come on down soon and help with everything. We can find a rental in Richmond so we're not too far away. I think a change of scenery would be good for us and our daughter."

"Well, great. That would be nice since you're so far away."

"Yeah and I think after Hurricane Katrina, it would be nice to be in a house we weren't having to rebuild," Monica laughed.

"Well, if you need any help with finding a place, I could probably help you with that."

"Okay, we'll that's great. I'll tell John."

"He won't mind?", Scully questioned.

Monica laughed. "No, he's retired and he could use the break from the rebuilds. It's not just our house but we're landlords. He had to repair everyone else's house first and our house was last on the list. So, he could use the break. He's not getting any younger."

Scully smiled as Maggie headed for the ladies room. The waitress appeared and Scully paid the check and thanked her. "Well, see you soon then."

"Okay, and Congratulations, Dana."

Scully smiled shyly. "Thanks Monica."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All These Years**

**Part 7**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully had long since learned that to be with Mulder meant that sex would be a frequent occurrence. She knew that long before they'd become lovers that he had an insatiable sexual appetite that was only slightly more demanding than her own. She knew that a man that watched pornos nearly daily and laced nearly everything he said with sexual innuendoes would be a challenge and Mulder never disappointed. She was not at all surprised to find that Mulder's need for sex was unlike the normal male, after all, Mulder was far from normal in every respect. And as a Catholic woman, she did not turn him away, which she was sure Mulder appreciated. He spooned up beside her as they both laid there, exhausted from sex. She could feel Mulder's warm breath against her neck and she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

The alarm went off and she shifted in the bed finding she was alone. She looked around the room but Mulder was gone. She slipped her silky night gown over her naked body and walked into the bathroom. She switched on the shower to let it warm up as she used the bathroom and then tossed off her gown into the hamper and quickly showered. She walked over to her closet and got dressed in her doctor's smocks and then headed for the kitchen, still no sign of Mulder. She glanced up towards his office and found the light on. She walked up the steps and knocked. "Mulder?", she said, as she opened the door.

He was asleep, his head laying on the desk, a few scattered notes and photos all around him. "Mulder?", she said, again.

Mulder looked up and then wiped his eyes. "I was just thinking about Samantha and I and my mother and Bill Mulder," he said, yawning.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Some of my memories have been flooding my mind lately."

Scully walked over and sat down on his lap. He held her tightly against him, his head resting right against her breasts. "Just how much I've lost. I mean, with the wedding approaching, it really reminds me of how many people in my family have died."

Scully glanced at the photos in front of her. They were all photos she'd seen throughout the years.

"There won't be a single member of my family at our wedding," he said, saddened. "I'm all that's left…"

"And William," she quickly added.

"Yes, but he won't be there either," he said, as tears began to soak through her blouse. She turned around and wiped his tears and kissed where they had streaked. "Mulder, I'm your family too. You'll have me and William will be there in our hearts."

"I know," he said, as he sobbed. "I know, Scully, but you don't know what its like to be the last one of your family."

"But you're not," she said, trying to ease his pain. "Our son is out there, Mulder. He is a Mulder."

"But that's it, Scully, that's not even my real name," he said, shaking his head. "And the name Spender is an alias. "

Scully grew quiet as she watched helplessly as Mulder pulled out his family album and flipped through the pages. In nearly all of them CGB was present, an interference in Mulder's life as a child as he was in his adult life. "What was the reason that my mother was with CGB?", Mulder said, looking over the photographs. "Was it love or just sex? Was Bill Mulder not capable of giving her children? Or were Samantha and I a mistake?"

"Mulder, you can't think like that," she said, cupping his face and turning him to look at her. "Mulder…", she said his name as a wish, a prayer and in fear.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Scully?", he said, looking at her. "When did Bill Mulder find out that we weren't his kids? Or did he know that I wasn't his son? I remember when Samantha find out that Cancerman was her father. When did he find out about me or did he? Did he know or always wonder? Is that why he hated me so? And why was Samantha returned to CGB and raised with Jeffrey?", he said, in disbelief. "What were they thinking?"

Scully's heart was broken as she watched the tears reappear under his lids. "Mulder, If I could, I would take every question, every memory away. When you hurt, I hurt. And I wish so much that your life had've been different but then again, I would have fallen in love with a different man. I fell in love with you but I just wish I could take away your pain and erase it completely."

Mulder sighed and was quiet for a long time as Scully rested on his lap, holding him tightly, trying to give her strength through her touch. He tapped on a photo of a wedding. "I remember, when my aunt got married," he began. "My mother's sister who died years ago long before Samantha could even walk," he said. "On the table where my aunt and her husband, uncle-whats-his-name were sitting, there was this white paper tree like the Angel Tree during Christmas time. But this was sitting on their table and people were writing wishes on them. They called it a Wish Tree," he said, trying to remember a bygone memory. "I remember it was from my mother's Dutch heritage," he said, looking at Scully. "My dad's Dutch Family was Jewish, so they didn't do the same thing. But, I remember it because I got into trouble for scribbling all over the wishes and no one could read them," he laughed and Scully laughed with him.

"I remember they had all this food, " he said, thinking back. "With cucumber sandwiches and these cheese twisty things and this delicious Dutch stew that was so good, oh, Scully, it was so good," he said, thinking back. "I'd refill my bowl with it until I was nearly about to puke."

She smiled as she watched the sparkling of his eyes as he recalled happier times.

"And my dad always insisted on a Kugel of some kind, some Knishes and Matzo ball soup," he chuckled. "My mother made sure to have it or else he would have a fit!"

Scully pressed her forehead to his and breathed him in. She broke away and looked into his eyes. "We need to incorporate some of who you are in our wedding, Mulder."

"I thought that was what we were doing, Scully," he said, glancing at the clock. "Which I better get ready for…Hebrew class," he said, standing up.

"No, I meant the rest…all that you said. The Wish tree, some of your mom's Dutch foods and some of your dad's Jewish foods."

"Along with your Irish food?", he said, smirking.

"Yes," she said, holding his arm. "It's not just my wedding, its OUR wedding. You need this, Mulder. You need a sense of identity and this wedding is bringing up a lot of things for you."

"It hasn't been easy on you too," he said, looking into her eyes. "Your getting married and your father won't be here to walk you down the aisle and your sister won't be here either. I know its been hard on your too."

Scully breathed heavily. "It has and will be but I think you need this more."

He kissed the top of her head and then walked out of his office heading for their bedroom with Scully following behind him. He stripped out of his clothes and tossed it into the hamper and stepped into the shower with Scully standing in the doorway. "Mulder, Monica with her baby will be here soon and so will my mom. I'm going to be talking to them about the menu. I want to incorporate some of your family's traditions into the wedding."

She could see him lathering up through the glass shower. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"I think it's what you need."

"Alright then."

"I'll fix you some breakfast," she said, turning and walking off down the hallway.

He continued to lather up but his mind was replaying his childhood like a movie. Scully cooked up a quick meal for Mulder and placed it on the table with a cup of hot coffee. She wasn't surprised when he walked up behind her and placed his hands around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for thinking about me," he said.

She turned into his arms and pressed her body against his. "I'm always thinking of you."

Mulder smiled and then kissed her on the lips softly. "Thanks for breakfast too," he said, sitting down and sipping on his coffee. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I will at work, I'll grab something."

"What time is your mom and Monica coming?"

"In a few hours. I have a short day at work and then I'll be back just in time. Monica and John have found them a home to rent with a two month lease so they can be near for the wedding and to escape Louisiana."

"How old is they're daughter?", he asked as he finished up his meal.

"One or two. Something like that," Scully said, kissing him on the forehead. "I've got to go," she said, heading for the door.

"Hold on!", Mulder said, hopping up, leaving the plate on the table to Scully's annoyance. "I'm leaving out now too. I'll open the gate."

"Okay," she said, as he locked up the house.

They waved to each other as Scully climbed into her small car and Mulder climbed into his after opening the gate and drove off in opposite directions.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All These Years**

**Part 8**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully was surprised to find a car parked outside of the gate of her and Mulder's home. She pulled up to find Monica sitting with a baby asleep on her chest. "Monica?", she said, exiting her car and walking up to the other.

"Dana," she smiled. "It's been so long."

"She's sleeping, huh?"

"This is little Maria," she said, of the light brown haired little girl.

"How sweet," Scully smiled warmly. "Well, I'll open the gate. I didn't expect you to beat me here."

"Well, John is busy moving boxes and furniture into the rental. He told me he'd meet us here in a little bit."

"Let me open the gate," Scully said, turning and walking over to the heavy metal gate and unlocking it.

She swung it open and waved at Monica to who had placed her baby back in her baby seat. Monica smiled as she passed Scully and drove up the long path to the house. Scully followed behind her. When she got out, Monica was lifting the car seat out, a heavy baby bag on her arm. Scully quickly grabbed the bag to give Monica some assistance. Monica thanked her and followed her up the stairs and into the modest home. Embarrassed, Scully grabbed up the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher while Monica seated herself and watched her sleeping baby.

Scully walked back into the living room and smiled as she looked at the baby. "She's so gorgeous, Monica. You and John must be so proud."

Monica was beaming. "I think this baby is what John needed," she smiled. "Having lost Luke so long ago."

Maria opened her eyes and Scully could see her dark eyes and her heart fluttered. "She's gorgeous, just so beautiful, Monica," she smiled.

Baby Maria looked up at the strange woman standing over her and then at the strange surroundings but she didn't cry. She reached out her hands to Scully and she scooped the baby up. "Oh my gosh," Scully said, holding her in her arms. "Wow, she's not shy, is she?", she smiled.

Monica watched her friend closely, looking for signs of sadness but what she saw in Scully's eyes was pure joy at holding the baby. "I work with mostly older kids," Scully said, still holding Maria who seemed latched onto her. "I haven't held a baby in my arms since William," she sighed.

Monica and Scully locked eyes for a moment. "I'm fine, Monica. Really I am," she said, as the baby turned in Scully's arms and reached for her mother.

"Are you sure?", Monica asked. "I mean, the wedding, it isn't bringing up all these feelings? I mean, when John and I got married, I was very emotional. My parents had died in Mexico and my siblings and I aren't really close so it was me and John."

Scully looked guilty.

"DON'T give me that look," Monica said. "You and Mulder were in hiding."

"We would've come…", Scully said.

"I know you would've but they were still watching us to see if we were in contact with you both. Anyway, I wanted my parents there but they were deceased. And I kept thinking that maybe I would see them."

Scully cocked her head to the side. "Like a visitation?"

"I thought maybe I could see them attending it even in death," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Did you see them?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was very disappointed in that esp. having the gifts that I have," Monica said.

"I always pictured my dad walking me down the aisle too," Scully said. "I loved Ahab immensely," she said thinking back. "He was everything to me and I never ever saw myself getting married without him…but…", Scully sighed. "I have too."

Monica placed one year Maria down on the floor and she began to stand and toddle alongside the couch. "You'll get through this," Monica said.

"I know," Scully said. "I think Mulder's more emotional right now than I am about it all."

"In what way?", Monica said, sitting back down on the couch and keeping a careful eye on baby Maria.

"Well, he has no family any more…except me and William and of course, telling him William is with us in spirit, really isn't helping," she said, looking at Monica. "And then the whole issue of his identity, of being raised Jewish for a time until Samantha disappeared, and finding out that CGB…"

"Was his real father," Monica interrupted. "And that he had a half-brother Jeffrey who he loathed."

Scully looked surprised. "Exactly. He's at Hebrew school right now, trying to relearn Hebrew or at least some of it for the wedding ceremony."

"So you're combining your Irish Catholic heritage with his Jewish heritage?"

"Dutch and Jewish," Scully corrected. "The Jewish part is the one that gets him the most because Bill Mulder was Jewish but since he isn't Mulder's real father, he isn't sure if he's half Jewish or not or was just raised that way."

"He looks half Jewish," Monica added.

"Because of the nose?", Scully smirked.

"No…well, yeah," Monica smiled. "I thought he was when I met him."

"Can you imagine, having lived half of your life thinking you are one thing and finding out later that your entire existence was a lie? I mean…His mother and her deceit whether it was love or just sex with CGB, really disrupted Mulder's entire life. This should be a happy time for us but instead, we're dealing with such painful things."

Monica stood up and held Scully's shoulders. "It will be. It will be a wonderful day for you both. I can feel it. It's like the planets will be aligning on that day."

Scully chuckled. "I miss that about you Monica."

"What? The dorky hippie thing I do?"

Scully smiled. "It's like having my sister with me all over again."

Monica nodded. "I consider that a compliment."

"Good," Scully said. "Well, my mother should be here soon. So, we need to cook up something so she won't feel the need to do so. Mulder and I want her closer to us after we get married. She'll need a smaller home."

"The house we're staying in is 20 minutes away from here. I know he's looking for either a buyer or a renter, long term."

"Really?", Scully said, heading for the kitchen.

Monica scooped baby Maria up and followed behind her. "After the wedding we'll have to go back to New Orleans so John can continue to work on our home."

"So it was damaged during Katrina?"

"Katrina and a few other storms. It never really got fixed. He felt it was necessary to rebuild our rentals to bring in more income and then worry about our home later. He'd retired from the FBI a few years ago and even though I still work there, it just gives him something to do. We could've finished our home years ago and hired someone, but then he wouldn't have anything to do."

"Yeah, Mulder is like that. He goes on paranormal investigations at times…but he dabbles in this and that. I'm still waiting for him to go through the art phase and declare himself the next Van Goth," she said, laughing with Monica.

Just then the door opened and Mulder walked in, the Torah in his hand and a yarmulke on his head. Scully looked surprised and walked up to him, giving him a loving kiss. "My ears are burning," he said, looking at Scully. "You girls talking about me?"

Monica tried to hide her smile. "How are you Mulder? The last time I saw you, you were in the desert."

He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked at the baby asleep across her shoulder. "Oh my goodness, she looks just like you," he said.

"I think she looks like John."

Mulder shook his head. "Nope, definitely you," he said, stepping back.

"So how was Hebrew school?", Monica asked.

Mulder snatched the yarmulke off his head. "Oh, fine. I forgot, Scully, we need a Chuppah."

"What's that?", Scully asked as she cut up veggies on the counter top.

"A Canopy cloth…they run like $600 but they're a keepsake," he said, moving past her to grab a glass of ice tea. He turned to Monica. "Want some?"

"No thanks," she said, heading for the couch to place baby Maria down.

"Okay, Mulder," Scully said, as Mulder kissed her neck. "Anything else?"

"I'm sure there will be," he said, grabbing his glass. "Hey, Monica, is John coming by?"

"Yes, a little later. He's moving our stuff into our temporary home."

"Does he need help?", he asked.

"I'll give him a call," Monica said.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Hi honey. Yes. She's sleeping. Yes, Mulder wanted to know if you needed any help? Oh," she took the phone away from her ear. "He said, he's done and getting cleaned up and then heading this way."

"Oh, okay," Mulder said, shooting a look to Scully.

She looked at him and he knew what she was saying to him wordlessly, 'Be Nice to him'.

He nodded and then headed for his office.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All These Years**

**Part 9**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully gasped as she saw her mother carrying numerous packages into her home. She quickly grabbed up the bags from her mother's hands. "Dana," her mother said. "I can still carry this."

"Mom," Scully said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Just let me help you," she said, moving the bags over to the couch.

Monica rose and gave Maggie a warm hug and before they both knew it, Maria was in Maggie's arms giggling and being tickled. Monica looked at Scully and could see a sadness registered in her eyes. She understood that the last time she had seen her mother holding a baby it had been her own. Monica placed a soft hand on Scully's shoulder, giving her silent support.

"What a beautiful little girl," Maggie said, speaking to the baby. "Monica, she's adorable."

"Thanks, Mrs. Scully."

"Mom?", Scully said, trying to gain her mother's attention. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head. "I'm good," she said, placing the baby down onto her two legs for her to toddle off. Maggie watched her, a wide smile on her face. "I miss my grandkids…of course I still have to meet my great grandkids," she said, looking at Scully.

"Charles promised the boys and their wives and kids will be here for my wedding," Scully added.

"Your brother is a grandpa?", Monica said, looking surprised.

"My BABY brother," Scully chuckled.

"Wow…well, my oldest brother has fourteen kids," Monica announced. "They all live in Mexico and I don't know a single one of them."

"Oh, that's tragic," Maggie said, as she seated herself down on the sofa. She patted the seat beside her and Scully sat down next to her mother. Maggie wrapped her arm around her and they hugged tightly. "Now, I know it's your wedding but there's some things I had to do…", she said, excitedly. "I got you a Unity Candle so you can both say the Vow of Unity."

"The Vow of Unity?", Scully said, raising an eyebrow.

Maggie looked horrified. "It's traditional for Irish families, Dana…have I not taught you anything?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, Mom," she said, nervously. "You know Mulder and I are combining both traditions."

"Yeah," Maggie said, alarmed. "You are having a priest and a rabbi, yes, I know."

"Well, we're combining my Irish heritage with Mulder's Dutch Jewish."

"Yeah…," Margaret said, looking anxiously at the bags she had brought that laid on the floor near her feet.

"So the ceremony too will have some Irish and some Jewish parts," Scully said, licking her lips nervously. "It's more symbolic for Mulder. He's not a believer but it represents his past, his heritage."

"Of course, everyone wants their wedding to represent their heritage. But you did pick out a Claddagh ring?", Maggie said, looking down at her own absent ring area.

"Yes," Scully smiled. "We picked out matching Claddagh wedding rings."

"Well, good…but I want you to use this candle," Maggie continued. "And I have your Aunt Olive's wedding veil. The Irish Cross is interwoven in it," she said, handing Scully a package wrapped up and stored in a plastic bag.

Scully pulled out the veil and felt the weighted hand-stitched veil and smiled. "Oh mom, it's beautiful."

"I saved it for you. I wore it at my wedding. She made it for hers and your grandmother Katherine wore it since they were twin sisters and shared everything and now it's yours."

Scully looked up at Monica who was tearful as she looked at the two women in front of her. Baby Maria gurgled and Maggie's attention went to the child, picking her up and smiling. She handed her to her mother and then looked back to Dana who was rubbing the cloth between her fingers.

"Thank you, mom," Scully sighed. "It goes with my dress."

"I know it does," Maggie beamed. "Okay, so once you have said your vows with Father Henry, you'll say the Vow of Unity and light the candle and that will mark the end of the Irish Catholic side. I've got flowers to put in your hair," she said, pulling out various flowers. Of course we'll order fresh ones for your wedding day, but I wanted you to see what it will look like when I put your hair up."

Scully smiled and hugged her mother. "I'm getting excited."

"Tara and Jill," Maggie said, referring to Bill and Charles wives. "Tara and Jill will come out early before your brothers come so they can help with everything. And you need a Bridal Shower."

"Oh, none of that is necessary," Scully waved. "The wedding is going to be small, just all of us."

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Monica asked.

Scully looked at her mother. "I've been torn between Walter Skinner…"

Monica smirked.

"And my Brother Bill," she said, eying her mother. "I decided it would only be right to have Bill walk me down the aisle," she sighed. "It's the closest to having dad walk me."

Maggie reached out and scooped her daughters hand in hers. "He will be honored."

"Did you tell him?", Monica wondered.

"Not yet. We have so much to do still," Scully said. "Who knew such a small affair would still be so much?"

"I had a wedding planner with mine," Monica said, placing the stretched out baby on top of a blanket to sleep on the sofa. "It was still stressful but probably not as much had I not gotten one."

They could hear a car door slam and they all looked out the window to see John heading towards the front door. John looked thinner than Scully had remembered. He had aged to her surprised but he looked happy. Monica opened the door and they hugged and kissed briefly and then she moved out the way so he could enter the home. Scully rose and outstretched her arms. John looked surprised. "Wow, you look as young as you did back then."

Scully smiled and hugged him. "You look good to be a Daddy," she said, motioning to the sleeping baby on the sofa.

"There she is," John beamed. "There's daddy's little angel."

The baby stirred at her father's voice and then outstretched her arms, whimpering until he picked her up and she immediately quieted back down. He sat down with his baby in his arms and Monica stood in back of them watching. "I swear, when she's around, he doesn't know I exist."

"Oh that's not true," he said, looking up at Monica. "You're my beautiful wife," he said. He then noticed Maggie Scully. "Hello, Mrs. Scully."

"Hi there, John," she smiled back.

"So," he said, in a scratchy voice. "You and Mulder are finally tying the knot.

Scully was used to all the teasing. "Yes, we are."

Just then, Mulder's office door flew open and he appeared in the doorway. He looked down at John and then came down the two stairs to the living room. He walked up to Scully and kissed her on the back of her head and then hugged Maggie Scully tightly. "How are you?", he asked.

"Good, Fox," she smiled. "I brought stuff for the wedding."

"Ah," Mulder nodded. "Just what we needed. More stuff."

Maggie shrugged. "They never appreciate wedding stuff," she said, to her daughter.

Mulder then shook John's hand and sat down beside him. "They'll be yacking about the wedding for hours. Want to watch basketball?"

"Yeah," John said, as he held his daughter in his arms.

Monica sat down next to both women but Scully looked around. "How bout we take this either to my office or outside and leave them to their basketball? I can't think with all the noise," she said, helping grab up her mother's bags.

They followed her to the outdoor lounge area, an enclosed porch Mulder had built. Scully waited until both women were seated in wicker chairs before she retrieved a pitcher of ice tea and glasses. "Now, we can talk in private."

"I'm just so excited," Maggie said, looking at her daughter. "I'm thrilled. I wish the wedding was today!"

"Mom," she said, meekly. "It's in a week."

"And there's still so much to do!", Maggie said, pulling out the rest of the stuff in her bag."Okay, so food?", she said, writing in a notebook.

Scully smiled. "We need Irish food, though I don't know what…and the same with Jewish and Dutch too."

"Maggie looked at the list curiously. "When I married your father," she said, looking off dreamily. "We had a simple wedding in Annapolis, he wore his uniform and I was dressed in a simple white dress with your Aunts veil. We lit the Unity candle and said our vows and then we had the reception in the same room. We had a band that played Irish music along with other music, and I danced with my father…", she said, growing sullen as she looked at her daughter.

Scully closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes slowly. "I always thought he'd be here for this," she said, trying to push her tears back.

Monica smiled. "He will be, Dana. Your dad will be there, even if you can't see him."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All These Years**

**Part 10**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Maggie handed Scully a piece of embossed paper from one of her bags. Scully smiled and read the words out loud. _**"Irish Vow of Unity: We swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to Heart and hand in hand. Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now, Confirming this, our sacred vow," **_Scully said, staring at the words. "I love it, mom, and thank you."

Monica smiled. "I like that a lot."

"What did you do at your wedding?", Scully asked Monica.

"We had a little bit of a Mexican wedding. I had a mariachi band and we had some Mexican foods. John isn't Catholic so we couldn't get married in the church and I'm not really that Catholic either," Monica said, looking over to Mrs. Scully.

Maggie smiled but Scully could tell her mother was slightly uncomfortable. Monica sensing it as well turned to Scully. "So Dana, what about Mulder's part of the ceremony?"

"We'll since Mulder didn't tell me until about an hour ago that we needed a Chuppah," she sighed, pulling out her phone and typing the words Chuppah in it. She found a website that sold them for $500 and she purchased one. "There, done," she said, to herself. "I don't feel prepared," she said, looking lost. "It's happening so fast…One minute it's a month away then it's a week away…and we don't have everything together yet which bothers me a great deal. You know how frustrating I get when I can't control what happens. My work schedule hasn't really allowed me time to get it together. "

"We're here to help," Monica added.

"Since we're doing the Catholic portion first, I had to still do part of the Jewish part which is to walk around the Chuppah seven times and then Father Henry will do his part and after the lighting of the Unity candle and the vow, we will kiss and everyone will clap," she said, looking at her mother. "And then the Jewish part will start and I will be covered with Aunt Olive's veil and the Rabbi will recite from the Torah as he blesses us for our marriage. Then the Rabbi and Mulder will recite a series of prayers from the Torah and then Mulder will break the glass under a cloth with his foot and we're declared husband and wife," she said, as her ears turned a slight red.

Maggie was smiling. "Husband and wife," she sighed. "And I'm still alive to see it!"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Okay, mom! No guilt there," she said, sarcastically.

Maggie ignored her. "Okay, so you need a Kosher caterer because of the Rabbi, right?"

"Right."

"What about the Dutch foods?"

Scully shrugged her shoulders. "Not a clue. Still searching for that."

"I'll cook the Irish foods," Maggie stated.

"Mom, you're our guest, you don't need to be cooking…You're supposed to look nice in that dress I got you."

Maggie waved her daughter off. "Dana, do you really expect me to not cook?"

Scully looked at Monica for support.

"How about we find a caterer to do the Irish foods and you can choose what they serve and how they serve it?", Monica suggested.

"Fine!", Maggie consented. "The corned beef must be cooked with Guinness, there must be Colcannon with Kale, the way I make it, not cabbage," she said, looking seriously at her daughter. "And there needs to be plenty of Guinness and Bailey's for your brothers and nephews."

Scully sighed. "Okay, so we'll work on that too."

"We'll let's get started then," Maggie said, looking at both women.

Scully laughed and Maggie raised her eyebrow which shut her up quickly. She then began to search on her phone for caterers. She dialed numbers and called around until she had found one Kosher caterer who was familiar with Dutch foods as well and who would drive out to their neck of the woods and set up for the wedding for a near fortune.

Monica too was dialing numbers and found a caterer familiar with Irish foods. She handed the phone over to Maggie who proceeded in telling the caterer exactly what she expected and exactly how she wanted the foods prepared. After booking the caterers the women were tired, Maggie decided that she could not sit still another minute and got up and headed for the kitchen.

Scully shook her head. "It's not in her nature to relax," she said to Monica. "Since she isn't cooking for my wedding, she'll be cooking for the next week up until the wedding. I just hope after eating all the food she's going to prepare, I can even fit into my dress."

Monica chuckled. "Maybe we should go in and check on Mulder and John and my baby whom I'm sure is fine, she's with her daddy."

"A daddy's girl," Scully smiled. "I was one. You poor thing."

Monica opened the door leading back into the home. "I'm telling you…It's crazy. I gave birth to her but she doesn't even know I exist," she said, stopping in her tracks and then looking behind her. "I didn't mean…"

Scully shrugged. "I have thicker skin than that, Monica. I work with children every day that remind me of our son," she said, slowly. "I miss my son more than I could ever explain and I know that when we do find him again, he may not even know he's adopted. He may not want anything to do with us. It's something I will have to deal with. I accept it."

Monica placed a soft hand on Scully's shoulder. "Let's go check on them."

Mulder sat on the sofa engrossed into the game while John slept with his head back and his mouth open as baby Maria climbed over him and played with her soft toy doll. Scully went to walk past Mulder and he grabbed her and placed her on his lap. "MULDER!", she said, shocked.

"I missed you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. She could tell he was missing her for one reason and one reason only.

"My mom is in the kitchen, Mulder and there's guest in our home," she whispered in his ear.

"Scully, you are my fiancé and I haven't seen you for hours," he said, with a smile.

Scully glanced over her shoulder to look at Monica who had picked up the baby and was heading towards the bathroom to change her diaper and at John who was still snoring away on the couch. "Mulder, as much as I would love too. We can't right now."

"We could if we excused ourselves to our bedroom."

"Like no one would know why we were in there and Mulder, we aren't very quiet, are we?"

"That's the reason we live so far out, Scully. So I can make you scream every night as loudly as we both can stand it," he whispered.

Scully beamed. "I love you, you know that. That's why I'm marrying you despite all the trouble you've put me through."

Mulder looked surprised. "Me? Trouble?"

"All the worry you've put me through…all the stress…all the hospital visits," she said, scooting herself off Mulder's lap.

"Agent Scully," Mulder said, recalling her old title. "You were assigned to work with me, not fall in love with me."

Scully stood in front of him, her mouth gaped open for a moment before she blushed. "What about you, Mulder? I think this thing went both ways…"

"You were a gift to me," he said, winking. "That's how I see it. "

"A gift from the Gods?", she smirked.

"The Gods, the heavens, whatever you want to call it," he said, grabbing her and pulling her back near his lap and kissing her deeply, his tongue swirling around her warm mouth. "A gift I'll always cherish," he said, as his eyes darkened and glazed over.

Scully was breathing heavily as they parted. She stepped back from him, her eyes on him only.

"Don't mind me," John said, finally, opening his eyes. "It's your house, I don't mean to disturb this little love fest."

Mulder smirked and shook his head. "If you want love fest…"

"MULDER!", Scully said, cutting him off. "I've got to go," she said, retreating quickly to the kitchen.

Mulder smiled slyly. "Why didn't you say something?", he said, looking at John.

"And miss the free show?", John said. "No way."

Monica returned, handing him baby Maria who cooed the moment she was back with her daddy. He smiled the minute he saw her. "My little princess," he said, proudly.

"How's it going with all that?", Mulder questioned.

John sighed. "I'm tired. I'm a little old to have such a young baby but this was my second chance after losing my son."

"Right."

"God, I'll be in my 80's by the time this little one is in her 20s," he said, looking down at his dark haired little girl who was chatting in baby speak to herself and entertaining herself. "It's worth it though, right?"

Mulder smiled shyly. "Right," he said, sadly.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All These Years**

**Part 11**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

After John and Monica with their baby had gone to their temporary home and after Maggie went to sleep in the guest room, both Mulder and Scully lay awake staring up at their bedroom ceiling, their bodies tense with desire. Mulder glanced over to Scully who was still staring up at the cracks in the ceiling as she listened to the gurgling sound of the fish tank.

"I've got an idea," Mulder said, raising up and grabbing her hand to follow him. "You have to be quiet though," he said, pulling her with him down the hall.

They stopped at the linen closet and he pulled out a blanket. Scully didn't question him as she followed him out their back door into the steamy night air. They walked hand in hand back towards the edge of their property where a pond laid that probably once watered cows in the distant past. He looked around in the dark and could see the moon reflected from the pond. He spread out the blanket and immediately stripped from his boxers. Scully removed her night top and bottoms and folded them neatly and placed them at the foot of the blanket. She lay down with Mulder beside her as they held each other and kissed slowly, their tongues dueling as they licked and tickled and retraced familiar patterns on each other's bodies they made frequently and for quite a few years.

Mulder screamed out Scully's name as he came inside of her and he could hear himself echoing in the woods. Scully held him to her as he collapsed, breathing as hard as she was. He kissed her sweaty cheek but instead of lying back down beside her, he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Mulder?", she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Mulder smiled as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the water to her surprise. It was freezing cold water and they both began to shiver as he placed her feet on the bottom of the pond. "It's been awhile since we've been out here," he whispered.

"You think our neighbor will hear us?", she said, glancing over to the area where their neighbor's house lay just a few yards away from where they were.

"No, I don't think so," Mulder said, pulling her into his meaty arms and kissing the top of her head.

The water encircled her up to her shoulders and Mulder stood holding her to his chest, with her breast pressed against him as he dipped his hands in the water, and smoothed them over her arms and buttocks, sending shivers of a different kind throughout her body. He stared down into her blue eyes. 'I can spend forever in those eyes', Mulder thought to himself.

"I can't believe that in a few days, I'll be your wife," she said, as her emotions began to bubble up.

Mulder pulled her tighter against him. "I'm so happy, Scully. I'm so happy we're gonna be man and wife."

She pulled back. "You aren't tired of me, Mulder?"

Mulder chuckled. "What brought that on?"

She glanced down at her body. She was never shy about her body. She was still extremely fit and thin and took great care of herself just as Mulder did. "I'm getting older," she said, her eyes piercing his. "Eventually it'll start sagging…"

Mulder nodded his head. "Eventually, mine will too…"

Scully looked down at Mulder's body and then started to giggle, covering her mouth with both hands as her laughter floated off into the trees. Mulder laughed with her and picked her up which caused her to shriek. He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers. "You are pretty hot stuff, my love," he said. "Eventually, mine might shrivel up," he said, with his eyes dancing.

Scully still laughing shook her head. "Then maybe it will be _**normal**_ sized?"

At that, Mulder dunked her into the water and she slapped his arm and he dunked her again until she screamed out for him to stop. "STOP, we're not kids anymore. That's gonna hurt in the morning," she said, moving away from him.

He smiled and then dipped down into the water, swimming around a bit before returning to her. "Scully, all I know is that it's been the best years of my life being with you and I don't think that will ever change. And as far as things sagging and the fact that you're getting older... Hmm…from the looks of your mom, Scully, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Eeww, Mulder!", she said, childishly.

"What?", he said, innocently. "Your mom is still good looking, Scully. And since you'll end up just like her, I consider that a good thing."

"Ugh, Mulder…"

"What? What did I say?", he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nothing," she said, as he swam up closer to her. "What about other women, Mulder? "

"What about them?"

"You're not gonna go off and find someone else?", she said, looking away.

Mulder stopped swimming and walked up to her, grabbing her roughly to his chest, her chin resting against the soft hairs as she looked up at him. "Is it cold feet or something, Scully? Are you scared about the wedding?"

She pulled back from him. "My sister n laws should be here in two days and then my brothers and nephews and their families. Skinner will be coming too. I guess…I'm…I guess I'm…"

"Look, I love you and there is NO other women that could come close to you, haven't you figured that out by now?"

"You don't look at other women?", she said, nervously.

"I look, of course I look once in a while," he said, shaking his head. "You look too, don't you? I mean, that actor on TV you always get all giddy over. Or that young male nurse that keeps checking you out."

"I never said I thought he was attractive," she said, looking surprised.

"You don't have too, I can tell," he said, his voice lower than usual.

Scully looked up into Mulder's eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"Does it bother me that you think another man is attractive? OF COURSE it does! Do I think you would ever go and do something stupid with someone else? No! I trust you! And you're marrying me in a few days and I know you better than anyone else on this earth and I know that you're just freaking out a little bit before the wedding right now, that's all."

"It bothers me when you look at other women," she sighed. "It always did even when we were partners. It kind of cut me up inside," she said, looking at him. "I used to hate that more than anything you ever did to annoy me. That was the worst," she said, looking up into the night sky.

"I was stupid to do that in front of you, Scully," he said, touching her hair. "I've told you numerous times that I wanted you the minute I saw you but for a long time I thought I could never have you," he said, as his hands drifted to her shoulders. "When I saw that there was a possibility between us, Scully, I stopped looking at other women in front of you, I swear I did. You were all I wanted to see. You are all I STILL want to see. But being a guy, I do look but I try not to look in your presence now. And you should know by now that I would never leave you. Never again no matter what," he said, looking into her eyes. "I left once and it wasn't my choice and the second time I left I thought I was protecting the both of you," he said, referencing to their son, William. "And that was the biggest regret of my life," he said, his heart aching. "Somehow, the God's have smiled on me and given you back to me these past several years and I won't mess that all up. Now, if you think that somehow my feelings will change once the ring is placed on your finger, you're wrong. "

Scully was silent as he continued. "Scully, we're out here because we are spending a moment together out here in nature," he said, looking around. "So we don't wake your mother with our loud love-making. Don't ruin it!"

"But Mulder…", she said, before stopping mid-sentence as she gazed into the intense face of Mulder.

"DON'T RUIN IT!", he said, more sternly.

She nodded her head. "Okay. I won't. I'm just flipping out because of the wedding."

"I'm not nervous," he said, as the water temperature dropped.

"I know you're not," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I guess you deserve to flip out at least once in your life, Scully and a wedding would be that time."

She reached out her hand for Mulder, the moon's glow casting a golden glow around her hand. Mulder grabbed it and pulled her out of the water. She began to shiver and he immediately grabbed her clothes and began to dress her with a small amount of help from her as she enjoyed his attention. He smiled knowing she loved being fully pampered. He then picked up the blanket and dusted it off before wrapping her up in it. He was naked but then he pulled on his boxers and Scully opened her arms to warm him up but was surprised when Mulder picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and pressed her nose into his neck as he walked them back to their home. When they reached the cemented walkway, he placed her on her feet and she walked back into their house with the blanket still wrapped around her. She went straight for the bathroom and tossed the blanket and her clothes into the hamper. She listened to the shower as it came on and waited for Mulder before stepping into the shower together. It was a large clear glass shower, big enough for four more people, with shooting sprays of water they could adjust. They could turn on the shower radio and listen to music if they so desired but whenever they were together in the shower, they're full attention was usually on each other. After washing each other's bodies, they slipped into clean night clothes and curled up to one another. Scully glanced at the clock. It was 11:21 at night. "I love you," she sighed, into his shoulder.

"I love you too…forever," he said, snuggling down against her.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All These Years**

**Part 12**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder stood beside Scully next to his side of the bed as she packed a duffel bag for him. She took a few neatly ironed and stacked undershirts and placed them in the bag, taking great care to pack it in an orderly fashion. He watched as she then placed his socks in and moved on to his pants and shirts. She then placed his toiletries in a bag. She was fully aware of him watching her as he stood so closely and when she was finished she turned and laid her head on his chest as he encircled her in his arms. "I don't like this idea," he said, into her ear.

"It's just a few days, Mulder," she said, glancing up to his eyes, searching them. "It'll be just a few days and then we'll be back here together."

"I have to stay with John and Skinner and then your nephews and your brothers…", he said, shaking his head. "Me and Bill in one house."

"I'm sure Bill will be fine," she sighed. "I think he got over us being together years ago but he didn't like the fact that we were…"

"Living in sin?", he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly," she said, licking her lips. "Mom, said he was in good spirits and I think that has to do with the fact that we're finally getting married."

"So, I have nothing to worry about?", he questioned.

Scully smiled a smile Mulder labeled her 'Cute' smile. One in which he had stumped her thoughts and she had no answer for him. He quickly kissed her cheek. "Another reason I'll never stop loving you," he said, as she looked at him confused. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Scully lay her hands flat against his back and held him. "I know what you're thinking, Mulder."

"You do?", he asked.

"You're thinking why are we separating right before the wedding…but its tradition but especially for the Jewish side and it just makes sense unless we want our guests sleeping out in tents out in our driveway, we have no more room in our house. So, Monica and John decided…"

"That the men would stay in one house and the women would stay here," he sighed heavily. "Scully, I can't sleep without you."

"I know," she said, as her heart skipped a beat. She reached out and touched his chest, feeling the textures as her hands skimmed over each protruding muscle. "I can't sleep without you either."

He nodded. "A few days will be like an eternity. What about food?"

Scully shook her head, a smile curled on her lips. "Mulder, I'm sure my mom will make sure you men don't starve."

She could see he was more content. "But, this is going to be hard, Scully."

"I know," she said, glancing around their bedroom. "I'll feed your fish, I always do. And it's not like we won't see each other. We have the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner in a few days too."

"Jill and Tara are coming today?"

"And Skinner."

He looked around and grabbed up the Torah he'd been scanning lately and his yarmulke and tossed it in his bag. "I guess I'm packed then," he said, grabbing his bag.

Scully followed him out past the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking and past Monica who not only had her bags but enough baby stuff for a nursery, Mulder mused. Scully walked hand in hand with him out to the car where he tossed in his bag. He turned and kissed her, feeling the softness of her mouth against his. "Don't forget about me," he said with a pout.

Scully's eyes sparkled as she stared up into his eyes. "Mulder, I love you. I could never forget about you. Never."

He slid his hand down to her buttocks and squeezed. "This is mine," he chuckled.

Scully reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Be safe."

"Okay," he said, closing the car door behind him and pulling off.

She watched until his car had faded away in the distance.

When she returned into her home she was greeted with breakfast by her mother and hot steamy coffee. Scully thanked her mother and sat down to eat her meal.

"Oh, they're bringing those beds today, they called and said to expect them."

"The rental company?", Scully questioned.

"Yes," Maggie said, placing a plate in front of Monica who smiled warmly. "Thanks Mrs. Scully."

Maggie smiled and then picked up baby Maria out of Monica's arms, giving her a chance to eat her breakfast.

"Well, that's good, right on time, " Scully said. "Tara and Jill and you," she said, talking to Monica. "Will have a bed to sleep in tonight and not on the floor or couch."

"Oh good," Monica answered.

"Oh," Maggie said, as she headed for the doorway, with baby Maria attached to her hip. "This came while you were packing for Fox."

Scully stared in amazement at the large brown package. She opened it to find the Ivory colored Chuppah entitled, "With This Ring" handmade by Micah Parker, according to the tag. "It's beautiful," she said in awe, smoothing her hand over the beautiful silk cloth with a double ring design. "It's an heirloom."

"Oh that's gorgeous," Maggie and Monica said, staring at the cloth. "Truly beautiful."

Scully smiled. "Mulder still has to build the platform so this will be hung up above our heads."

"Well, maybe John could help," Monica said, pulling out her phone. "He has been antsy since we got here because he has nothing to do with his hands but watch the baby."

Scully handed the Chuppah cloth to her mother who placed the baby down and then walked off to store the cloth until the wedding.

There was a knock on the door and Monica scooped up baby Maria. Scully peered out the door to find the rental company parked in her driveway. She opened it to find two burly men smiling with a mattress in their hands. She moved out the way and guided them to her office and Mulder's where they set up several beds for all the family members including the two young wives of Scully's two eldest nephew's Junior and Patrick. After signing the paper work, she closed the door and sighed. "It's starting to get real for me."

"Starting too?", Maggie said, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean…we have beds, the Chuppah, I have Father Henry calling me and the Rabbi," she said, looking around. "Pretty soon, we'll have the tents arrive and the caterers and the florists. It's so real," she said. "I mean, I've wanted to marry Mulder for as long as I could remember but maybe we should've gotten married by Elvis like he wanted."

Maggie, Scully and Monica erupted into laughter, chuckling together until tears ran down their cheeks. Maggie kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

"I hope so," Scully said, flopping back down in her seat. "I may need more coffee though."

After a few hours, Mulder was back at home with John and a new addition, Skinner and a load of wood in the back of Skinner's rental truck. Skinner,dressed in a tight t-shirt and jeans, walked up to Scully and hugged her warmly.

"Enough of that now," Mulder said, jokingly. "You trying to steal my bride?"

Skinner blushed bright red. "Mulder, I hate to tell you this but nor I or any other man _**EVER**_ had a chance with Scully. I knew that the minute I met you both. She only had eyes for you and vice versa."

Scully smiled widely. Both Mulder and Scully looked at each other. "Love at first sight," they both said.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Skinner said, as he stared at them both. "Well, this was a long time coming,"

"I agree," John said, patting Skinner on the back.

"Well, you know me," Mulder said. "I'm a rule breaker…but this time, I'm doing something right," he said, staring into Scully's darkened blue eyes.

She smiled and then waved to all the men and went back into the house, leaving all three men admiring her. Mulder noticed them watching and smiled to himself. "She's still mine," he thought.

"Okay," John said, finally after Scully had disappeared. "Let's set these posts for the Huppah, right?"

"Chuppah…Huppah, same thing," Mulder said.

"Okay, show us the way," John said, grabbing one of the pieces of post.

Mulder and Skinner grabbed a post and they walked it around to the back of the house not far from the garden where they were going to set up their outdoor wedding. They began to map out the area and dig and set the posts permanently into the ground, cementing it in. "This will be a reminder for Scully and I of our wedding, not just a temporary wedding structure," Mulder explained to both men.

They then began to cut and attach the slats to the top that would block the sun from the canopy. They then built a wooden platform and steps with John's overseeing. When they were finished, they were treated to a heavy meal thanks to Maggie Scully. After a few more kisses, Scully sent Mulder along with John and Skinner on their way, back to the men's house, much to Mulder's dismay. And just after they had left, a car pulled into the driveway with Tara and Jill and two other women, Scully had never seen, both with young children in tow.

"That must be Junior and Patrick's wives," Scully said to herself.

"DANA!", Tara said, excitedly, as she hugged her sister-n-law tightly. "I can't believe you and Mulder finally are tying the knot."

"I know," she smiled back. "I can't either."

Jill, who was more reserved, hugged Scully and then turned to introduce her to the two newest members of the family, her daughter-n-laws. "This is Patrick's wife, Corey with my grandson, Billy."

Scully smiled and hugged Corey and looked at her great nephew. "Wow, I see Charles in this one," she smiled. "Which means, I see my dad," Scully smiled.

"And this is Leslie with my granddaughter, Melissa."

Scully stood frozen for a moment. "Melissa?"

"Junior and I thought it would be a tribute to her, since she never got to have kids of her own," the 19 year old Leslie spoke.

"Charles was thrilled," Jill added.

Scully smiled as she looked at the red headed little girl who was the same age as Monica's baby. "That is a Scully child!," Dana said looking at the child asleep in her mother's arms. "Well, welcome," she said, extending her arms.

"Matthew met a girl, but we're not at the marrying stage just yet," Tara added. "He wants to go to college and not the navy,"

"Bill must be devastated," Scully said.

"He is," Tara said, before turning to look at the house. "Is Mom here?"

"Yes," Scully said, amused. "Yes, my mom is here."

Tara and Jill both helped the two younger Scully women with their babies up the stairs and into the house. Maggie started crying the minute she laid eyes on her two great grandchildren. "Oh my god," she said, kissing their smile heads. "They're beautiful."

Jill introduced her daughter-n-laws to Maggie. "This is your husband's grandmother."

Maggie outstretched her arms and hugged Corey with her baby in her arms and then Leslie with hers. "Sit down," she said, as if it were her own home. "Are you hungry? What can I get you?"

Scully smiled as she watched her mother joyously race around her kitchen, pouring coffee and hugging her daughter-n-laws and gossiping. Monica watched them all fascinated. She turned to Scully. "Is this the way it is at every family event?"

Scully chuckled. "You add a few gallons of Guinness and Irish folks songs and a fight or two and yeah, that's what it's like."

Monica smiled. "It's nice to have family."

Scully looked around as the two youngest women both under the age of 20 tried to mother their children though they were inexperienced. She watched as Tara and Jill and Maggie all talked about weight loss and recipes and jobs and she smiled to herself. "It is…"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All These Years**

**Part 13**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Dana," Tara said, waving for her to join them. She then noticed Monica seated with her baby on the couch. "OH. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a friend…"

"This is Monica with her baby, Maria."

"OH!", both Tara and Jill said, as they looked at the small child.

"Monica is still an FBI agent. She worked on the X-Files and her husband is John, whom you'll meet. He and I were partners while Mulder was missing and she replaced me in the X-files after," she said, stopping mid sentenced.

Tara and Jill looked at her curiously. "After William was born."

Tara and Jill stared at Dana, unsure of how to proceed. Maggie walked over to them and grabbed their hands. "Go get your bags from the car and bring them in," Maggie ordered.

Tara and Jill smiled at Dana and then turned and walked out the front door. Scully could see Leslie and Corey whispering amongst themselves and Maggie placed her hand around her daughter's waist. "Sit down at the couch and relax."

"How can I relax?", Scully sighed. "There's still so much to do. I didn't even put linen on their beds."

"Relax," Maggie said, again. "I'll have them do it. It'll keep them busy."

Monica had found a spot near the window and opened up her baby play pen. She invited the two younger women to bring their babies over. Leslie placed her one year old in with Maria who was thrilled to have a playmate. Corey placed her baby in a baby seat on the floor near them so they could chat with the baby. "What can we do?", Leslie and Corey asked.

"Ah,", Scully said, heading towards the linen closet. It was full of sheets and blankets of various kinds and sizes. "Each of the beds need to have sheets, top sheets, blankets and pillows. If you could make beds that would help."

"Sure," they said, eagerly.

Scully turned back to the couch and plopped down next to Monica who was watching all three children. Scully leaned her head back and closed her eyes until Tara and Jill returned. Scully got up and showed them where they would be staying and they put their luggage and the girls luggage's in the offices. They then began to help them make beds. Afterwards, Maggie put her two trusted daughter-n-laws to work, washing dishes and returning the kitchen to the pristine order it was originally. After a few hours of talking and gossiping, each of the women retreated to either the guest room, or Mulder and Scully's office. Scully took the time to slip into a nice calming warm bath and relax. After her bath she fell asleep but tossed and turned for hours trapped in a nightmare that Mulder was lost and she had to rescue him.

Mulder stared up at the ceiling as he lay in the guest room of Monica and John's temporary house. He glanced over at the empty bed set up beside his and stared. Soon it would be filled with a male member of the Scully family when they arrived for his wedding. He shifted in the twin bed and sighed loudly. "I can't sleep like this," he said, tossing the blanket off of himself. He slipped his pants on over his boxers and slipped a shirt on and slid into his shoes. He crept to the door and looked around but the house was still. He opened the front door and closed it and quickly and got into his car and drove 20 minutes back to his own house. After unlocking the gate, he turned off the lights and pulled the car around facing the gate and then walked around his home to where his bedroom lay. He tapped on the window several times until Scully sleepily opened it. "Mulder, what are you doing here?", she said, surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, " he said, pushing the window up and crawling in. "I promise, I'll leave at the crack of dawn but there's no way I can sleep like this."

"Maybe I should give you a valium, Mulder," she said, as he closed the window back down.

"Save it for when your brother comes," he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into the bed with him.

"Mulder", she said, more as a statement than a question.

He kissed her lips and laid her back to her side and then curled up next to her. They fell asleep quickly and slept until Scully's alarm went off. She looked at the clock. "Mulder, it's 4:59."

"Hmm?", he said, into her ear.

"Come on, honey, you have to go back and I have to get up and get ready for work."

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. "Scully?"

"Mulder," she said, nudging him. "You have to go back."

He sat up and stared for a moment, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the small amount of sunlight filtering in through the windows. "Okay," he said, and slipped on his pants and shirt.

He turned around and gave Scully a quick kiss and pulled up the window, jumped out, waved and was gone. She shook her head and closed the window back and then showered and dressed. She walked out into the hallway and found her mother already up. "Was that Fox I saw driving off?"

Scully smirked. "He couldn't sleep without me. He climbed into the window last night."

Maggie smiled and touched her daughter's cheek. "He is lost without you."

"I know, I'm the same way."

"Breakfast? Before anyone else gets up?"

Scully searched her doctor's coat for her keys. "No, mom, I'm fine. I'll get something at work."

Maggie looked surprised. "Nothing?"

Scully looked at her mother and smiled. "Mom, when are you going to sit and relax? You don't have to do everything for everyone."

Maggie looked disappointed. "Unless you want too," Scully quickly added.

Maggie touched her daughter's cheek. "My only daughter left is getting married," she sighed. "I can't tell you how happy I am, Dana. I'm happy for you and Fox. I wanted this so much for you for years. I wanted you both to realize how you felt about each other. You've given me a beautiful grandson," she said, looking deeply into Scully's eyes. "It's like I can feel him. Can't you?"

"I can," Scully nodded, her head hanging slightly down. "And I feel Emily too," she said, looking up at her mother. "I miss them both."

Maggie nodded. "You will see them both again, Dana. You'll find William one day and you will see Emily again in heaven."

Scully touched her mother's shoulder. "I Believe that with all my heart," she smiled. "I've gotta go. I have an hour's drive to work."

"Okay, be careful."

"Remember, Bill, Charles and the boys will be arriving today."

"Yes, I know. I'll probably need to go to the grocery store."

Scully cocked her head to the side. "I'll do it, mom. Just call me in about an hour and give me a list."

Maggie grabbed up a piece of paper. "Okay. I'll do that."

Scully waved and drove off towards her job. After writing down the list from her mother, she stepped out onto the Floor and went to the nurses desk, checking on each of her patients and reading up on the new patients. She looked up noticing the quietness of the nurses who were normally so chatty. She glanced around and noticed them all staring at her. "Is something wrong?", she questioned.

"Someone told us you're getting married in a few days," one of the nurses stated.

"I am," she smiled brightly.

"And no one from the hospital has been invited!", the other nurse said.

Scully raised both eyebrows. "Yes, it's a private affair. My family is coming in from California and it's just us. We thought it best to keep it that way."

The other nurses glanced at each other and then returned back to what they were doing. Scully picked up her notes and walked off. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked on.

Mulder woke up for the second time that morning and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around him and then shrugged and headed for the bathroom. He was grateful no one else was up and so he quickly showered and returned back to the room he'd be soon sharing. He tossed his dirty clothes back into his bag and then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pushed the baby formula out the way and searched for milk or juice. He grabbed the milk and poured it into a bowl. He then searched the cabinets for cereal and found some he could stomach. He poured it in and then searched around, opening drawers for a spoon. He finally found one and then sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast. He then heard a door open and found John heading for the kitchen. "Ah, I see you found something to eat. Any milk left?"

"Yeah, it's a gallon's worth."

John nodded and then made his own breakfast. He pushed the coffee maker's button on and then sat down next to Mulder. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Scully's at work today. Her brother's and nephews come in today."

John looked around at the home, at his couches and then back to Mulder. "Do you get along with them?"

"One of them," Mulder said. "Her brother Bill hates my guts."

John chuckled. "Monica's brother Jose is like that. He curses me out in Spanish every chance he gets. He thinks I'm too old for her."

Mulder shook his head. "Scully's brother blames me for her sister's death and her cancer and everything that ever happened to her when we were partners. He was also pissed that we had a baby out of wedlock and then that I had to leave…"

"Does he realize that they were trying to kill Dana and not Melissa? Or that you were being threatened if you had've stayed? You thought you were doing what's right and protecting your son."

Mulder scooped a spoonful into his mouth, chewed and then swallowed. "That's not all! He hates me also because Scully gave up the baby because I wasn't there and then I ran off with her and she left everything, her career, everything to go with me."

John laughed lightly.

"And he then hates me because I lived with her all these years without marrying her."

"Sounds like a fun guy," John said, sarcastically.

"Thank God, Scully has two brothers and the other one, Charles and I do get along. His sons though, there not my favorite of the nephews. Bills son, Matthew…he has been bugging me to marry his aunt for years."

"When Monica and I were getting married, we went to Mexico to see her older brother Jose and all his kids. He wouldn't let me step foot into his house because I was a Blanco. Monica had to remind him that their mother was white too. He still didn't care. He said, I was too old for her and that I should've come to him as the head of the family and asked if I could DATE her and then ask if I could marry her. We left and none of her family or mine was there for our wedding," he said, sadly.

"And Scully and I were on the run."

"Yeah but we understood that. We still had a great wedding day but I think that it still bothered Monica that no one was there for her and I think that's partly why she uprooted us so quickly to come to yours," he laughed. "She kind of needs to be a part of it for us as well as you both."

Mulder nodded. "I understand the no family thing," Mulder sighed. "Mine are all gone and our son isn't here either."

John stood up and poured two cups of coffee and placed one in front of Mulder. "Drink up. Gotta be alert to block her brother's punches."

Mulder smirked and then picked up the cup and took a sip.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All These Years**

**Part 14**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully was seated in the wooden swing in the crook of Mulder's arm, laughing as they sat outside in the afternoon sun, watching as Baby Maria played with Baby Melissa, chasing each other around their parents chairs. An outdoor fire place roared mesmerizing everyone as they stared as the red and orange flames danced. Mulder could smell the steaks cooking. Every so often he would place his hand on Scully's side, letting her know that he had to get up and check on the food. Maggie smiled as she watched them and laughed with Monica, Tara and Jill as they told jokes and stories of the past. They were waiting on the Scully men to arrive but Mulder could've waited even longer, he thought. He sipped on his beer as he turned over the steaks and chicken and looked over to them ever so often as he busied himself.

Suddenly, he heard the back door slide open and there was John with three young men, all red heads and behind them he could see the eldest Scully men with the shorter Charles walking out first with the taller Bill Scully trailing behind him. Matthew walked up to Mulder first and shook his hand. Mulder smiled at the young man with freckles who was standing firmly, he noticed. "Matthew," he said, shaking his hand.

"Mulder," he said, with a deep voice, to Mulder's surprise.

"Nice to see you again."

Next was Charles's sons, Junior and Patrick who both shook Mulder's hands and nodded respectfully. They quickly moved on to their aunt, grandmother, mother's, young wives and babies. Charles took one look at Mulder and grabbed him up by his legs, lifting him in the air. "I knew you had it in you, Mulder!", he said, joyfully.

"Whoa!", Mulder said, as Scully's stoutly brother placed him back on his feet.

Charles smiled brightly at Mulder. "Welcome officially to the Family."

"Thanks," he said, shaking Charles' hand.

Scully hugged her youngest brother tightly. He squeezed her shoulders. "Been waiting for this day," he smiled. "So happy about it, Dana."

"Me too."

Bill had greying hair with a touch of red hidden behind the grey. His face was more pale and aged than the last time Mulder had seen him. He shook Mulder's hand briefly without saying a word and then moved over to Scully. Bill lit up the minute he saw his youngest sister. "Ah, Dana, you look so beautiful."

"Thank You, Bill."

"It's about time he married you," he said, sternly. "Dad would not have liked this at all, Dana. You living with him all these years, unmarried, having had…"

"Ah," Maggie said, cutting in. "Give me a hug Bill and shut your mouth."

Bill rolled his eyes and then hugged his mother. "Mom, I have a grown son of my own now, you can't tell me to shut up."

Maggie looked at her eldest son. "Shut up!"

Bill sighed as Scully giggled, enjoying the power play between them. "Go kiss your wife, Bill," Maggie ordered.

Bill shook his head and headed over to his wife Tara kissing her on the lips. They sat down together as all the men joined their significant others. Mulder served the steaks and everyone enjoyed their meal together, laughing until well into the evening. The men all piled into Mulder and John's cars and were escorted back to John's home. Mulder found himself bunking with Matthew and he knew it was going to be a long night.

Matthew regarded the older man beside him, reading a book by lamp. "Mulder, can I ask you a question?"

Mulder put the book down and looked at the young man. "Shoot."

"When you met my aunt. Did you know you were going to be with her this long?", he said, seriously.

Mulder smiled. "When I saw your aunt, I couldn't help but be attracted to her. She's gorgeous," Mulder answered. "I think my heart was attached to her immediately and even though it took us years before we admitted it to each other, I think my heart knew right way that she was the one."

"Then why did it take you so long to marry her, dude?"

Mulder had been expecting the question from the younger guy and so he burst out into laughing. "Do you ever ask me anything but that, Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "That's truly all I know about you."

"Your dad never told you about me?"

"Just that you were a…"

"Bastard?", Mulder said, finishing the sentence for him.

Matthew blushed. "There was worst things than that, dude."

Mulder smirked. "I've been called worst."

"So, what did you do besides chase after aliens?"

"I was a Psychologist," he said, thinking back to his former life. "I was a profiler for the FBI and then I did so well I was granted my own division."

"Wow, so you weren't just a crackpot?", he asked innocently.

"No," Mulder chuckled. "Your aunt was assigned to work with me. We solved a lot of cases and arrested a lot of criminals. John, the guy whose house this is, was in that division as was his wife, Monica."

"Impressive."

"It was," he said, reflecting back. "But the greatest thing I've ever done was having our son, William, your cousin…"

Matthew looked surprised.

"And what I'll be doing in just one more day."

Matthew nodded. "Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise," Mulder answered.

"To you too?", Matthew joked.

Mulder shook his head. "No. Of course I know. But I don't want to risk her finding out."

"Well, I better get some sleep. Apparently since I'm the youngest male that isn't in diapers, I'm the ring bearer."

"That's a good position."

"Dude, it's embarrassing! I need to impress all the women that will be at the wedding."

Mulder laughed. "I think your cousins' wives, your mom and aunt and grandmother will understand."

Matthew stared at Mulder for a long moment. "You telling me, there's not gonna be any FINE women here? What the heck am I doing here then?"

"You came to see your aunt get married."

Matthew threw his head back hard against the pillow. "Damn," as he stared up at the ceiling.

Mulder tossed his book onto the night stand and then switched off the light and lay back in complete darkness.

Mulder tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamed his was standing in the FBI hallway as fingers pointed in his direction and laughter erupted around him. He woke in a cold sweat and looked at the clock. It was 3 am and so he again, dressed and drove to his own home. He tapped on the window and this time, Scully was awake and opened it quickly. "Mulder, I forgot to give you that valium."

Mulder said nothing as he gathered her in his arms and lay with her in the bed. She could smell the sweat on his brow and feel the dampness of his hair but she didn't question him. She gathered him in her arms as his head rested against her chest. Within no time, Mulder had fallen asleep. She fell asleep not long after. When the morning came, Mulder was still sleeping next to her. She touched his face and he awoke and looked at her. "Morning, Mulder."

"Morning, beautiful."

"Its 7 am," she said, looking at the clock.

"I don't care," he said, rising up. "And I'm sleeping here tonight too!"

"Okay," she said, tossing off the blankets. "Is everything okay? Bill didn't mess with you, did he?"

"He hasn't said two words to me but no. I just can't sleep like this, Scully. It's ridiculous. We've been together all these years. I'll do everything else according to one dogma or the other, but I will NOT sleep in some other bed without you!," he said, aggravated.

"Okay, Mulder. If that's your final word."

"It is," he said, taking off his shirt and tossing it on to the bed. "I'm getting into the shower," he said, as she watched him close the bathroom door behind him.

She rose from the bed and dressed into a sun dress and headed for the kitchen. Maggie handed her a glass of coffee. "Everything okay?", she said, noticing her daughter's expression.

"Mulder's here and in a bad mood."

"It's his nerves," Maggie added. "Women aren't the only ones that get testy during weddings."

"He said, Bill didn't bother him."

"That's because I told Bill I would beat him within two inches of his life if he messed with him," Maggie said, as she dished up breakfast.

"The rehearsal dinner, all the deliveries," Scully sighed as she sat down on the table. "It will all be over tomorrow," she sighed. "Thank God and then we can go on our honeymoon."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. Mulder won't tell me."

"Well, eat up so you have some strength today."

Mulder came out, fresh and dressed in a casual black dress shirt and slacks. He kissed Maggie on the cheek and then sat down next to Scully. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. "One more day, beautiful and then you're all mine."

Scully smiled. "I thought I already was."

Mulder nodded but didn't smile back, she noticed. She placed a soft hand on top of his. "What's wrong, Mulder? Is it the wedding."

"No," he said, as he eagerly ate his meal. "I had a nightmare. I haven't had nightmares in years, not since we…"

Scully glanced around but her mother was in the kitchen. "What was it?", Scully asked him.

"I'll be fine, Scully. It's just a nightmare," he said, pushing his empty plate away from him. "I just want this day to be over so we can have the wedding and get on with things," he said, standing up and fishing in his pockets for his car keys. "I've got to go pack up my bag and I'll be back."

Scully watched as Mulder drove away. She looked up to find Maggie touching her cheek. "It will be alright. He's stressed out, Dana. Your father barked at me before our wedding too."

Scully sighed. "There are tables and flowers and all that stuff coming. I better get up from here," she said, grabbing up the plates to take them into the kitchen. "Just one more day…"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All These Years**

**Part 15**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The day was filled with activity, so much that Mulder and Scully barely had time to even see each other. Mulder's tux arrived as well as the chairs and tables for the outdoor celebration. The florist also arrived to check the Chuppah for the arrangements above the wooden structure that Mulder, John and Skinner had made and painted. The florist was busy measuring and determining the amount of flowers they'd need for the Sunday wedding the next day.

Scully was busy directing the various deliveries to the storage pods Mulder had ordered that were located at the furthest part of their property so they didn't obstruct the view of the wedding party. Maggie along with her daughter-n-laws and their daughter-n-laws were kept busy cooking for the masses and finalizing the various menus with Scully's and occasionally Mulder's input. After the long day of setting up, Father Henry arrived to rehearse his portion of the ceremony, though Mulder informed them all that Rabbi Abram could not rehearse because it was the Sabbath and so he would rehearse with them after breakfast the next day.

At the wedding rehearsal, Bill walked his younger sister down the aisle and she could see a hint of wetness in his eyes as he looked at her. She smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks Bill for doing this," she whispered.

"Dana, no matter what you think, I will always be there for you."

Scully smiled. "I know Bill."

After practicing their vows, which had been the first time Mulder and Scully had been in the same space since that morning, they sat down to a large meal cooked by Maggie Scully who had put Jill and Tara to work alongside herself preparing a hearty Irish stew with homemade yeast rolls and a simple salad and creamy chocolate pie for dessert with whipped cream. Mulder lit a fire as the sun went down and Mulder and Scully watched as everyone relaxed and talked. He grabbed Scully's hand and they waved, letting everyone know they needed some private time and they walked off across the large field, hand in hand in comfortable silence. When they reached the edge of their property, Mulder took Scully in his arms and held her close to him. She could smell his scent and the warmth of his arms and she relaxed against him. "It's been a tough day, hasn't it?", he said, finally.

"It'll be even more hectic tomorrow," she sighed against him, causing a sharp intake of his breath as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

He looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Mulder," she said. "I understand."

"No," he said. "I had a rough dream before I came to you last night. I was back in the past, alone with everyone pointing and mocking me. The loneliness that I felt Scully was one I used to feel because I never thought you'd be mine," he said, as he pushed a few stray strands out of her eyes. "I used to feel such intense loneliness. To be in love with you and not tell you and being afraid that you would leave me or find someone else to love you or be killed, was why I didn't sleep for years until I was with you. I didn't realize how lonely I used to feel until last night. I never want to feel that way again."

"You won't have too," she said, pulling him down to her height, rubbing her hand against his back. "I loved you then, Mulder and I love you now."

He smiled against her. He then lifted up and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened to him and he sucked on her tongue before swirling his tongue with hers as their kiss became more frantic. They broke apart and stared at one another. "You turn me on so much, god I don't think that will ever change."

Scully laughed. "Mulder, are you saying that when I'm in my 90's, you'll still want to hump me?"

Mulder smirked. "I've seen you old before, Scully, remember that ship? You still looked pretty hot to me!," as they erupted into laughter.

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"I thought that's what we did," she said, looking back to the fire she could barely spot near their home.

"We've never walked off our property," he said, grabbing her hand.

They walked on past their house where Matthew was seated on their front porch, glued to his laptop. He looked up and pushed off his headphones and waved to his aunt and Mulder. They waved back and headed off out of the gate alongside the road, being careful to steer clear of the blacktop whenever they saw headlights. As they walked on, laughing and talking, a car pulled up alongside of them. "Hey," John said, with Monica next to him and the baby strapped in her car seat. "Just taking Monica and the baby home. I'll be back to get your brothers."

"Don't get lost out here. We don't need another X-file right now," Monica joked.

"You're right!", Mulder said. "Come on, honey, let's go back."

Scully waved to them both and walked arm in arm with Mulder as John and Monica drove off. When they arrived back to their home, the party was whining down. "I'm going to bed," Maggie said, as she stood up.

"Thanks for all your help mom," Scully said. "You have a day off tomorrow. The caterers are cooking the wedding day breakfast too."

Maggie smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad. I'm tired now."

They embraced and Maggie hugged Mulder. "Goodnight. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Scully watched as her mother retreated back inside to the guest bedroom. Mulder popped the top of his beer as Scully curled up to him. He wrapped his other hand around her as they sat near the fire. Charles tossed a log into the flames and sat back down with Jill in his lap, the blazing fire sizzling their skin. John returned to take the men with them and so Scully stood up to hug her brother Charles. "Good night, sis. Tomorrow you'll be a married woman."

"That sounds so strange," she smiled happily.

Bill stepped up to her. "What can I say, sis?"

Scully looked at the ground and then back up to her brother. She could see pride in his eyes. "Give me a hug," he said, hugging her tightly. "I feel like I'm losing you," he sighed. Still holding his sister, he looked down at Mulder who was watching them. "You know I don't really like you," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Scully pulled from her brother, though her arm was still around his waist, waiting to see what he was going to say. "But, " he said, looking down into his sister eyes. "You have taken care of her the last few years and I haven't had anything to say."

Scully's eyebrows rose at that and she shot a look at Mulder who was trying to hide a smile.

"Just promise me you'll continue to take care of her."

Mulder placed his hand over his heart. "I promise!"

Bill stared at him for a long moment and then kissed Scully on her cheek. "See you in the morning."

She waved as her nephews waved to her and followed their fathers to John's car. Tara and Jill and the younger women and their babies exited and left the couple alone with the fire still burning. "Alone at last," Mulder said, standing up and dosing the fire. "Scully this is our last night as single people."

"Yes it is," she said, looking at him sternly. "I suggest you spend it with me!"

Mulder chuckled. "Of course I will."

"We can't have sex!"

Mulder's face deflated. "We can go back to the river."

"I'd like to have my wedding day photos without being covered in mosquito bites and walking down the aisle scratching my butt every second."

Mulder huffed. "And the Bridezilla returns …"

Scully raised one eyebrow. "We can cuddle though."

"What about shower sex?"

"No."

"Bathtub sex?"

"No," she said, walking back up to the house with Mulder hot on her tail.

"So, wait, nothing?"

Scully turned to face him. "It's just one night, Mulder. And tomorrow is our wedding night. And then we go on our honeymoon…which is where, by the way?"

"A nice little trip to the forest," he joked.

"That's not _EVEN_ close to being funny," she said, as she waited for him to catch up to her.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

Scully crossed her arms and stared at him. "Mulder, after all these years of chasing after you as you chased after some unknown creature or object, and after spending months at a time in isolation because of some disease or unknown virus. That is the last thing I want to be reminded of."

"Okay, it's not the woods," he said, a wicked smile on his lips.

"And it better not be a honeymoon at home either!", she said, eying him carefully.

Mulder smiled as she looked at him in a way that reminded him of the times he'd pissed her off as his partner. "No and no water and boats either."

"No, frozen tundra or paranormal investigations either…No haunted hotels or Tours to Graceland or Elvis impressions either, Mulder!"

"Scully, it's our honeymoon. I know how to behave!"

Scully's eyebrow rose even higher. "I hope so. "

He placed his hand on his spot and walked her to the door. They locked the house up and walked back into their bedroom, making sure it was securely locked. After showering quickly, they both laid down, snuggled up to each other. Mulder stared at her in the darkness with the moonlight shining over them, causing the blue UFO patterned bedspread to sparkle. They started kissing softly at first but soon it turned into passionate kissing and before they knew it they were stripping off their clothes. "Mulder, we can't," she said, as her hands continued to touch his bare back, slipping down to his buttocks, squeezing him.

"Don't ask me to stop," he said, as he kissed her neck and chest.

"But we're not quiet."

"We'll just have to be," he said, as Scully covered her mouth to muffle her own screams of pleasure.

Mulder bit his lip to keep from screaming out as they collapsed on top of each other. Afterwards, they spooned up close to one another. Mulder kissed her brow and lay next to her, holding her as tightly as he physically could. He kissed her as she slept, watching her breath as tears flooded his eyes. "You are my everything," he whispered.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All These Years**

**Part 16**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awoke to Mulder's finger rubbing against her skin. She looked up to his smiling face and she returned his smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

"You're dressed!", she said, surprised, looking at his sweat pants and t-shirt as he sat on the edge of her side of the bed and then she noticed the plate he had in his hand.

"The caterer is serving breakfast, so I thought my future wife might like breakfast in bed," he said, his lips outstretched meeting hers.

"Awl, Mulder. You can be such a sweet man," she said, as she sat up in bed, still naked, much to Mulder's delight.

"A bagel with cream cheese, sliced strawberries and coffee," he said, handing her the meal and then pointing to the coffee he'd sat next to her bed.

She grabbed the coffee and began to drink it. "How's the mad-house out there?"

"It's fine but everyone is waiting on you, the Bride, to wake up like sleeping beauty."

"Is it too late to elope?", she said, sipping her coffee.

"Way too late," he said, as he watched her pick at her food. "You're not hungry?"

"My stomach is in knots," she said, placing the plate on the side of her nightstand. "That was such a sweet gesture though."

"My pleasure," he sighed.

"I'll eat it after I shower and dress. The wedding is in, what? A few hours, right."

"I think I'll drive over to John's house and get dressed there."

"Why?", she said, looking concerned.

"Scully, there's a house full of women ready to tackle your hair, parade you around and do all that girly stuff, I'd just as soon avoid. I need to be around other men…even Bill."

"You sure about that?", she said, cocking her head to the side.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I want you surprised about my tux."

"I think you'll be surprised about my dress."

"Oh?", he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "If you look as tasty as you do know, our guests may get a free show."

Scully smiled and pressed her lips against his. "You better behave yourself Mulder and you better be there at the wedding."

"You still have your gun, don't you Doc? Trust me, I know that. Plus, nothing would ever stop me from being there… the benefits are too good."

Scully chuckled. "Good."

He kissed the top of her head and then kissed her deeply. "The next time I do that, Scully, it will be when they announce us as man and wife."

Scully wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest. "Thank You Mulder for loving me."'

"It's not hard, Scully. I'm the one that should be thanking you. You loved me despite of myself."

Scully pulled back to look into his deep hazel orbs. "You're my perfect half. I could never love anyone more than you."

"Scully, you're…"

There was a knock on the door. "Dana, you up?", her mother asked on the other side of the door.

"I need to get showered and dressed and then I'll be out," Scully called out.

"Okay, we need to do your hair!"

"I'll hurry," she answered.

Mulder kissed her red ruby lips again and stood up. "See you down the aisle," he said, heading for his closet. He pulled out his tux which was wrapped in a black covering and he blew a kiss to her and walked out the door.

Scully was greeted by her mother, Monica, Tara and Jill who all wanted a crack at her long light red locks. They'd set up a chair in the living room like a beauty salon much to Scully's dismay. "Oh god," she sighed. "Please don't make me look crazy. I have to live with these wedding photos the rest of my life."

"Oh, stop!", Tara joked.

Scully reluctantly headed over to the chair and sat down.

Both Leslie and Corey were both holding their sleeping babies. They said nothing as they stared at her sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by the other women. Maggie sat down as Monica looked on with Baby Maria toddling over to where the other babies were. Tara and Jill were both fussing over how best to fix her hair, both claiming they knew best. Maggie would interject here and there saying, "She needs her hair up!" and Scully shot a look over to Monica who seemed amused but who she could tell was trying to keep her mouth shut.

They were all interrupted by Rabbi Abram who wanted her and Mulder to practice the Jewish portion. She told him that Mulder was at the men's house and so he said, "Oh well, we'll wing it," and seemed to disappear, where she didn't know.

After what seemed like an eternity, the time was drawing near and the women went off to get dressed, leaving her to herself in her bedroom. She pulled out a few photos of herself and Mulder wrapped in each other's arms and then pulled out two other photos, one of William and one of Emily. She stared a long time at the photos. "You're here in my heart," she sighed.

Another knock on the door for the second time that day caused her to quickly shove the photos back into her nightstand. "Come in," she said.

Maggie walked in dressed in a dress Scully had picked out for her. Her hair was dyed a dark auburn to hide the grey strands. Scully looked at her mother and smiled widely. "You're beautiful mom."

Maggie nodded. "I think you father would still think so if he were here."

"Absolutely," Scully said, admiring the dress. It was a bronze colored tiered ruffled dress that was form fitting, showing off Maggie's figure. The ruffles flowed down to her ankles with a sparkling bead design and lace at her collarbone and on the matching jacket with lace around the edges. Maggie looked elegant and distinguished. "You're quite a catch, mom," Scully smiled. "The only single man here we're not related too is Walter Skinner, so don't run off with him."

Maggie blushed. "Well, it's your turn to get dressed. Tara and Jill and the girls are all dressed sitting in the living room."

Scully was wearing a silky white slip with see-through stockings and white shimmering 6 inch heeled shoes. "I needed your help," she said, looking at the dress hanging in her side of the closet.

"Of course," Maggie smiled.

She helped Scully slip on the dress and zipped it up in back without hesitation. Maggie gasped as she looked at her daughter. "You are the most gorgeous site I've ever seen!"

"Mom," Scully said, eying herself. "I think Mulder will be happy."

"I'm happy," Maggie said.

Scully was dressed in a breezy, satiny, and flowing gown with a flowery embroidered lace at the neckline. The halter A-line dress had a sweetheart neckline. It was pleated with a flowery embroidered lace and with rhinestones, crystal beads and sequins. She was stunningly beautiful like royalty with her hair swept up and clasped with a rhinestone clasp which showed off the pure milky white skin of her face, neck and on down to her cleavage. Maggie stared at her daughter for a long moments as she twisted around to view her backside and as she moved, the dress flowed smoothly with her. She twisted back and then noticed her mother staring at her in the mirror. "Mom?"

Tears crept down Maggie's aging face and she wiped them quickly with a handkerchief. Maggie reached into a bag she had placed on Scully's bed. She pulled out a white pearl necklace with a blue star shaped center. She placed it on Scully's neck and then looked her over. Scully touched the necklace and smiled. "This was Melissa's…"

"I had the white pearls added to it," Maggie sighed. "I'm not sure if she made it but it was amongst her things at her apartment."

"It's beautiful," Scully said, smiling.

"So that's your something-blue," Maggie said. "It's for you to keep."

Scully smoothed her hand over the necklace. "I'll cherish it."

Maggie returned to the bag and came back with the hand-sewn laced veil. "And this is something borrowed because it was your Aunt Olive's."

Scully turned and looked at the precious veil. "Will you put it on me?"

Maggie nodded and then penned it on with white pearl pins. "You look so incredible Dana. And I know Fox will be just as handsome."

"I can't wait to see him," she smiled. "I just hope I don't faint when I'm walking down the aisle," she laughed.

Maggie smiled. "You won't. Not when you see him, you won't."

"Oh wow," she heard Bill say and she turned to look at her brother. "Jesus, Dana, I always thought you were pretty but you are just absolutely stunning, right now."

Scully smiled brightly and looked at their mother and then back at Bill.

"Ah, mom," Bill said, tearing himself away from looking at Scully. "It's time, you need to take your seat next to me."

Maggie nodded and then turned and squeezed Scully's hands. "I'm so happy for you, Dana. And I just know that this was always meant to be."

"I know," Scully smiled.

She glanced up at Bill and he was rolling his eyes but then smiled at her, apologetically.

"Well, I never thought the bastard would ever do the right thing."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Bill, Mulder is not only my partner all these years, the father of my only child but he is about to become my husband," she said, noticing how strange it sounded in her own ears. "You've got to stop saying stuff like that about him…and to him!"

Bill sighed loudly. "Okay, fine! As the head of the Scully family, I will act accordingly and walk my baby sister down the aisle."

Scully smiled and reached out her hand to her brother. "How do I look?"

"Incredible," he said, proudly. "Come on, sis. Mulder's waiting for you," he said, as his face redden and he coughed to hide his tears.

Scully smiled and slipped her arm into her brothers. "Okay, let's go, Bill."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**All These Years**

**Part 17**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

If there was music playing, Mulder couldn't tell as he stood inside the Chuppah, a grey yarmulke on the top of his head. Walter Skinner stood next to him and John as his best men. But Mulder was distracted by everything. It was taking all his concencentration to not run down the aisle and claim his bride. The minute he saw her, her arm wrapped in Bill's, his heart stopped, he was sure of it. She looked so incredibly beautiful, there were no words to describe her. He could barely feel the patting on his back by both Skinner and Doggett, his eyes were glued to hers, to the wide beautiful smile that was plastered on her face. She looked elegant, petite and the purely stunning. Each step she made toward him, he noticed something different about her. From the blue necklace that highlighted her cleavage but left all other men guessing. And from her heels which made her reach as high as she'd used to stand when she was his partner and wore the jumbo heels so she could look him into his eyes instead of always looking up at him, straining her neck. He was in shock. No bride could ever look as beautiful as Dana Katherine Scully, this he was sure of.

Scully's heart raced as she stared at the most incredible sight before her. Mulder stood near the priest under the Chuppah, with a black and gray double breasted tuxedo on. The grey woven sweater was buttoned up with a matching grey silk tie and sparkling white shirt. The tuxedo was form fitting, accentuating his muscled chest and arms and the black jacket had a grey handkerchief in the pocket. His hair was shining and brushed back and he looked so delectable as he stood there, with Skinner and John staring at her with gaped opened mouths. Bill walked her up to the Chuppah but then walked with her as she circled around it a total of three times according to Jewish custom. But her eyes remained glued to Mulder's whenever he came into view. Finally, Bill walked her up to Mulder and she thought that his smile like hers could never be so wide and so happy as it was.

"Who gives the women to this man?", Father Henry dressed in a white priestly robe asked.

Bill looked at Mulder and then to the Priest. "I do," he said, extending Scully's hand to Mulder's.

Mulder clasped Scully's hand and kissed it tenderly. Reluctantly, Bill stepped back and walked to the front row where their mother, Maggie was seated, wiping away her tears. Mulder breathed deeply as he looked into her deep oceanic eyes. "God, you're so incredibly beautiful," Mulder said.

Scully smiled as he continued to hold her hand. "So are you, Mulder."

Father Henry was waiting until he got their attention but there were still staring at each other and so he coughed loudly which brought them to him. "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We do."

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"We will."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his church?"

"We will," they said and turned to each other, wordlessly communicating to each other that though their son wasn't there, it was okay.

Father Henry content continued. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands and consent before God."

Mulder and Scully turned towards each other, they're hands clasped. Tears pushed at the back of Scully's eyes as she stared into Mulder's eyes. Mulder was mesmerized as he stared at his bride. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Repeat after me," Father Henry spoke. "I, Fox Mulder, take you, Dana Scully, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Mulder's face reddened as he spoke the words, as he choked back his tears. "I, Fox Mulder, take you, Dana Scully, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and I will love you forever and honor you all the days of my life," he said.

Scully smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh!", they heard the crowd yell out.

Scully blushed as she looked at Mulder who was biting his tongue, trying to keep his composure.

"It's your turn," Father Henry said. "I, Dana Scully, take you, Fox Mulder, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

"I, Dana Scully, take you, Fox Mulder, to be my only husband. I promise to be true to you always, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you forever and honor you all the days of my life," she said, staring into his darkened hazel eyes.

""What God has joined, men must not divide", he said, looking out at the small gathering of friends and family. "The rings?", he questioned.

Matthew walked up to the priest and handed him the two Claddagh rings. The priest nodded and handed Mulder the smaller ring. "Repeat after me," Father Henry spoke. " I, Fox Mulder, affirm that this ring is a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Mulder heaved his chest and swallowed hard, the light in his eyes blazing as he stared at Scully. "I've dreamed about this for so long," he said, with a smile. "I, Fox Mulder, affirm that this ring is a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the ring that was finally placed on her finger. Father Henry handed her the larger ring. "I, Dana Scully, affirm that this ring is a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Father Henry lit a Unity Candle and then handed them both a piece of paper.

"Now for the Irish Vow of Unity," Father Henry said. "Read with me…"

"We swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to Heart and hand in hand. Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now, Confirming this, our sacred vow" they said, looking into each other's eyes.

"May God honor and protects the sanctity of marriage and the continued years of joy and happiness", Father Henry spoke.

"Lord, hear our prayer," all of the Catholic's, including Scully said.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Mulder smiled widely as he tossed the piece of paper out of his hand and gripped Scully's face firmly and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed so long that the priest had to tap Mulder on the back to get them to break apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now announce, Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder."

Scully could see her mother crying as well as Tara and Jill. Bill and Charles were trying to hide it while the rest of them just smiled. The tears from both Mulder and Scully were shed but they wiped them away quickly as Father Henry stepped down. Mulder kissed Scully's lips again as they both laughed at the hoots and hollers behind them. He then placed Scully to his right side according to Jewish tradition.

Rabbi Abram stepped up to the podium. "Shalom!"

"Shalom!", everyone including Mulder spoke.

Rabbi Abram's assistant placed a white napkin behind the couple with a clear white glass that they covered up. Scully watched intently as Rabbi Abram started speaking in Hebrew quoting from the Torah with Mulder adding in occasionally with a, "Amen," at the end. He then began to speak in English in what she knew to be the Auf Ruf, the calling up of Mulder as the head of the family and as a blessing for them as a couple. This was there affirmations. "As you have agreed to enter into marriage with the one whom you love, may you commit to one another in love and hope. May there be gentleness between you, understanding and a willingness to forgive each other's differences. May you help and support each other. And if you raise children, may they grow in health and in beauty of spirit, in a home full of trust and love."

Mulder squeezed Scully's hand and she squeezed back.

"God, who has blessed our ancestors, Isaac, Jacob, Rebekah and Abraham, Sarah and Moses, may God bless, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, who have come up to be blessed before God. May God, the source of all, bless, protect and deliver them from all illness and distress and bless their marriage and their efforts. And let us say, Amen."

"Amen," the couple said.

"Will the mother of the bride please accompany us and whoever is standing in the place of her father."

Both Maggie and Bill looked at each other and then stood and walked up to where Scully and Mulder stood. "Now," Rabbi Abram instructed Mulder. "Place the veil over your bride."

Mulder lifted Aunt Olive's veil and placed it over Scully's face, covering her up. The Rabbi placed both Bill and Maggie's hand on top of Scully's head.

"Repeat after me," he instructed. "_Achotenu_: _at hayi le alfei revavah"._

Mulder repeated him. "_Achotenu_: _at hayi le alfei revavah-(_ Our sister, be thou the mother of thou-sands of ten thousands)", he said, a prayer from Rebekah from the book of Genesis.

Rabbi Abram told Mulder to take off his yarmulke and then handed Scully a white one and instructed her to place it on Mulder's head. He turned back and smiled to her. He could see through the veil her smile as well. Rabbi Abram then told both Bill and Maggie to return to their seats, there blessing to the bride given.

He then held up a cup of wine and said a blessing in Hebrew, Scully didn't understand. He handed the glass to Mulder for a sip and then to Scully. He pointed to the wedding rings they wore, "Fox Mulder, repeat to your bride these words…With this ring, you are consecrated to me according to the Law of Moses and Israel."

After they both repeated the words, Rabbi Abram read out-loud the Ketubah, the wedding contract that detailed the duties of the husband to provide for his wife. The Rabbi handed Mulder the contract and he handed it to Scully. After a serious of blessings, it was time for the joining of Mulder and Scully as husband and wife. Rabbi Abram instructed them to turn around facing the crowd. He instructed Mulder to stomp on the glass, the final step for them in becoming husband and wife. Mulder stomped on the glass, shattering it in several pieces and the Rabbi announced, "_Mazaltov!"_

At that, Mulder removed her veil and they kissed hungrily as he swung her over the glass down onto the grass. Both Skinner and Doggett tapped Mulder on the back, congratulating them as Scully's family walked up and shook Mulder's hand and hugged Scully tightly. She looked into the eyes of her husband and she was lost for a moment. "My husband," she sighed.

"My wife," Mulder said, proudly.

"Now, for the reception," she sighed.

Mulder stared at her as everyone crowded around them, snapping photos and talking amongst themselves. But they were unaware of anyone else.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All These Years**

**Part 18**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

After a series of wedding photos were taken, both Mulder and Scully retreated to their bedroom as their family and friends and caterers cleaned up and set up for the reception held in the same space. Scully flopped down on the bed her heels kicked off as Mulder straddled her, making sure not to place any weight on top of her. "Hmm, just the way I like you," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She looked up at him. "I can't believe it," she said, dazed as he sat down beside her. "We're married, Mulder. We are officially married."

"I know," he said, kissing her cheek. "God, why did I wait so long?"

"We waited a long time for the physical part and then we waited a long time for the marriage part," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know but I am in shock, I can't believe I'm finally your wife. I was your partner."

"My skeptical partner," he added.

"Then your friend."

"Then my best friend and then the only person I could ever imagine in my life," he said, lifting her up into his arms. "Scully, I'm so happy right now. You made me so happy and you look so incredible in this dress."

"And you look edible in that suit," she said, as their lips came together. Scully moaned into his mouth until he pulled away.

"Don't get me excited right now, we need to change and get out there, and I don't want to do that sporting a wood."

"Well, we could relieve that," she said, her voice dropping low.

Mulder stood up quickly. "No, that's what the honeymoon is for and we're gonna wait."

Scully pouted, crossing her hands across her chest. "Mulder!"

"No, Scully, were gonna do this right."

"Since when?", she frowned.

"Get dressed into your other girly dress and I'll get dressed into my comfortable wedding clothes, so we can party it up and then leave for our honeymoon."

"You promise it has nothing to do with Elvis or ghosts or the woods, right?"

Mulder chuckled. "I promise."

"Okay," she said, kissing his chin. "Let's get back to OUR reception."

"Our WEDDING reception," Mulder grinned.

They stood there grinning at each other until there was a loud thump on their door. "Hey, stop making out in there! Everyone's waiting on you!', Charles yelled.

"Coming!", Mulder yelled out.

They shrugged and then quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Scully was dressed in an identical dress to her wedding dress with the same cut and fitting only shorter coming down past her knees. She put on a pair of flat comfortable white shoes and removed the veil which she wrapped up carefully to give back to her mother. Mulder removed the grey sweater and removed his tie and placed the black tux back on. He placed the white yarmulke back on his head and placed his hand in his spot and walked her back outside.

The entire yard was lit up with white lights strung up around their backyard including the Canopy where the Chuppah cloth had been removed but the flowers remained. There was a casual atmosphere for which they were both grateful and as they approached, everyone clapped again and hugged them. Scully sat down at the couples designated table with a white Wish Tree from Mulder's Dutch heritage on the table. They noticed that it was full of wishes already. They smiled and looked around at the small event and noticed the gift table was packed full of gifts, more than the people present. A DJ was playing music and they could smell the mixing of various foods wafting over the area from where the two caterers had set up a long line of food.

Father Henry and Rabbi Abram stood together and raised a glass to them. "To the bride and groom!", they both said.

Everyone raised their glasses as well. Mulder and Scully were allowed to fill their plates first and sit down as everyone else jumped in line. After they'd eaten a little Dutch, a little Jewish and a little Irish food, the DJ requested the couple come dance their first dance as Husband and Wife. Scully stoop up with her hand in Mulder's their eyes locked onto one another, just as they had on the dance floor years before at the Cher concert and danced, smiles plastered on their faces as everyone cheered for them.

A few minutes later, others were bumping into them on the dance floor. Scully stopped in her tracks as she saw her mother and Walter Skinner dancing together. Mulder looked at Scully but she just turned her head and laughed. Mulder nodded to the DJ and he began to play the song Mulder had selected by Glen Hansard called "Falling Slowly", which captured his feelings for her perfectly. She smiled the moment she heard the song. "Mulder," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said, pressing her close to him. Scully pulled him down closer to her and they closed their eyes, feeling their hearts beating as they listened to the song, feeling the warmth of each other's breath against their cheeks.

After the song, they opted to sit down and talk. Monica walked up to them and hugged them tightly. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, Monica, I just wish we could've been at yours."

"I feel like you were now," Monica smiled as baby Maria slept in her arms. "It makes me sad to think that in a few days we'll be back in Louisiana and won't get to see you anymore."

Scully touched her friends shoulder. "For now, but not for long. We'll be calling upon you soon enough," she said, her double meaning only understood by Mulder.

Monica smiled. "I saw your dad and sister standing near you at your ceremony."

Scully turned to Mulder and glanced down and then up into his eyes. She turned back to Monica. "I could feel them too."

Mulder nodded to them both and then smiled. He sipped on his wine and turned to watch Skinner and Maggie dancing to a slow song. He nearly choked on his wine as he watched Skinner smile at Maggie as his hands dropped to her waist. She lifted his hands up and raised her eyebrow just like Scully's. Mulder giggled and continued to watch them.

It was finally time for the cake and they had agreed to keep it clean especially since Mulder knew she'd hate getting cake all over her and so they used forks to feed each other neatly as everyone clapped. After they eaten a small piece of cake, they again returned to the dance floor but Bill tapped Mulder's shoulder. "It's customary for the bride to dance with her father…So," he said, looking at Mulder.

Mulder stepped back and let Scully dance with her brother. He watched, unable to hear what they were saying but he could tell that Bill truly loved his sister despite all the hell he'd put him through throughout the years. He knew if he'd ever gotten to watch Samantha grow up and get married, he'd be the same way. No one would be good enough for his sister and he knew that's why Bill hated him so much. Finally, Bill motioned for Mulder to rejoin his bride on the dance floor and he stepped away. Mulder was grateful to be back in her arms. He always felt lost without her touch even briefly.

Soon though, Bill and Charles had convinced the DJ to start playing The Irish Wedding Song and began to dance and drink Guinness along with Junior and Patrick and even 18 year old Matthew. Maggie motioned for Scully to join the dance floor. Scully kissed Mulder and then followed her family out with Mulder in tow. They danced as her family sang out the lyrics. When the song ended, Mulder retreated to his seat and watched in amazement as Scully and her brothers and sister- n-laws started Irish step-dancing. He'd never seen her dance this way before, he watched as they twirled and stepped and sang along to the words of songs he had no idea what they were. In all the years he'd known Scully, this was a part of her life he had never seen and he couldn't get enough of it. He'd never dreamed she'd ever know how to Irish dance and he watched as she lifted her legs and stepped along with her brothers and laughed when they forgot how to do a step or two.

Scully would turn and look at him and he smiled so brightly watching her as she threw him a kiss and then returned to dancing. All the non-Irish, which were very few, all sat around watching as the Scully family took over the dance floor. Finally, the DJ put on more contemporary music and Scully came back to Mulder's side but Bill and Charles and the rest of the family demanded more Irish tunes and the DJ again relented but Scully curled up to Mulder's arms this time, resting her head against him. "I didn't know you knew how to dance that way, Scully?"

"I need to keep you guessing, Mulder," she smiled. "Of course, I haven't done it since I was a kid, so I may need a few aspirins," she joked.

"Well, we have a trip to take in the morning…"

Scully's eyebrow rose. "You're gonna tell me where we're going, Mulder?"

"In the morning," he said, watching as her face fell. "Only the best for my bride."

She laughed and Mulder's heart beat faster. "I love it when you smile, Scully, I always have. I would always promise myself that if I were given the chance, I would make sure that's all you did."

"Mulder, you've made me the happiest, I've ever been," she smiled. "Besides the birth of our son."

He nodded. Scully looked at her family and friends who were all dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, they'll be out here for hours. Typical Irish," she laughed.

Mulder followed behind her his hand in hers as they made their way to their home leaving their guests to party without them with unopened gifts left on the table. Mulder picked her up and walked over the thresh hold with her and then headed for their bedroom. They locked the door and Scully slowly slipped off her dress but Mulder stopped her. "Let me," he said, carefully removing the dress and placing it in her closest. He then undressed her like she was his present. When she was bare, she slip the jacket off his shoulders and undressed him as well.

They lay down on the bed, side by side and stared into each other's eyes for long moments, conveying with their eyes what they couldn't put into words. Mulder licked her lips and then closed his mouth over hers, claiming her as his. He sucked on her fingers and then kissed her ring finger which finally held his ring. He kissed her neck and cheek and swirled his tongue around her body, tasting everything he could find as she moaned and screamed out, her body shaking as her head was thrown back. He entered her and they rocked together as they had numerous times for years, as if this part of themselves was as natural as breathing for them. Scully gripped Mulder to her as if she were afraid to let go of him. He continued to worship her body, showing her in every way how much she meant to him. How much she always meant to him. They fell asleep a heap of limps as the party continued without them outside.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All These Years**

**Part 19**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully tossed a few things into her overnight bag. She pulled out a few new nighties and glanced over to Mulder who was packing his things as well. With a wicked look in his eye, he nodded that he approved and she smiled and then placed them in the bag carefully. "Come on we still have to get to the airport."

Scully grabbed up the two photos she knew she needed to bring with her, one of William and one of Emily and added them. "I'm done," she said, as Mulder inspected her bag packed with military precision.

He touched her chin and lifted it up so she could look at him. "I love you," he said, simply.

"I love you too, Mulder. I always have, I always will."

Mulder stared at her with reverence. "Same here, kid."

"You ready?", she said, nervously.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun," he smiled, grabbing her bag.

"No monsters or UFO's, right?", she said, skeptically.

Mulder laughed. "Give me some credit, Scully. I picked the islands the last time, right?"

"Yes," she said, cocking her head to the side and peering at him with her eyebrow raised. "Okay, I trust you."

"Thanks," he laughed and followed her out of their bedroom.

Maggie clasped her hands together as she watched her daughter emerge from the hallway into the living room. She smiled and hugged her tightly. "You never gave us a chance to toast the couple nor did you open your wedding presents."

Scully shrugged. "There's plenty of time for that when we get back and then we'll send out thank you cards."

"You never said where you're taking her," Monica spoke directly to Mulder, as baby Maria cooed and squealed.

Scully turned to look up at him and he could see all eyes on him as all the women waited for his answer. He smiled. "Besides the wedding, I figured it was time to use some of my parent's money," he said, looking down into her eyes as she waited. "We're going on a four city tour of Rome, London, Paris and Dublin," he said, with a wide smile.

All the women erupted intp screams and Scully hugged Mulder, wrapping her hand around his neck and kissing him fiercely. "You out-did yourself, Mulder," she sighed.

"Well," he said, embarrassed. "I figured you deserved to sleep and dine in luxury after all the years of putting up with me in crappy motels and everything else. You've stuck with me when no one else has," he said, holding her close. "No one knows what exists between us, hold strong and true it is. But we know," he said, as tears crept into her eyes. "You are my life long partner, the mother of my only child and now my wife," he said, in amazement. "How in the world do I deserve you?"

Scully stared into his eyes as the entire world disappeared around her. Mulder brought his lips to hers and she shivered as he drove his tongue down into her warm mouth. Maggie, Tara and Jill smiled but looked-away as the couple kissed.

"Awkward!", one of the younger women said, which made both Mulder and Scully blushed.

Skinner walked up to the couple and grabbed up their bags. "If you want to make it to the airport, you need to be leaving now."

Mulder touched his arm. "Sorry, we were lost there for a moment."

"I see," Skinner said, embarrassed.

Mulder kissed Maggie on the cheek and then followed Skinner out to where the rest of the men were all waiting. Scully hugged each of her sister-n-laws, friends and mother and walked with them as they escorted her out to the car. Bill and Charles grabbed her and gave her a group hug. She waved to her nephews as well and then climbed into the passenger side of their car. Mulder shook Skinner and Doggett's' hands as well as Bill and Charles. They pulled off and drove on to the road, with the words "Just Married" painted on the back.

Scully looked at Mulder and sighed. "All these Years we've been driving in cars and this time we're off to our honeymoon."

"We are," Mulder smiled. "I can't wait, Scully," he said, extending his hand to her.

Scully slid her hand into his and their fingers entwined. "The way it should be," she said, looking down at their hands together. "Forever in love," she sighed.

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
